The 9th Floor
by The9thFloor
Summary: Set in The Ministry Of Magic, The 9th Floor is the day to day story of the government of the magical world, and the life and loves of those who do it.    Please see my profile for further information about the story.
1. Introduction

**Date**: 12:00pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Harry Potter (Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot)

**To**: Wizengamot Staff List, Ministry Staff List, Hogwarts Staff List, Ambassador List, Family List

**Subject**: Introduction

Good morning everybody,

Our beloved Minister has asked me to explain this new system to the group at large. She thinks that - given her general knowledge of muggle technology and the fact she is currently revising the budget - I would be the best person to tell you how the memos will work, who is on the list, and the various options you can use.

Firstly - the way they work is pretty simple. You write on the memo pad, and it will copy it to whomever you have addressed it to. It will also keep an archive copy by default (since we are sometimes going to use this for Ministry business) but you can turn that off if you include the No-Archive option.

The addressing options are also relatively simple. The "**To**" field directs a memo to a person or group of people, while the "**Copy To**" field lets you include people on the memo, mostly for information purposes. There is also a "**Blind Copy**" field - this will copy people, but without anyone else knowing.

You should generally include a "**Subject**", and if responding to someone the subject should be prefixed "Re:", and as I mentioned before, there are various "**Options**" -No-Archive, High Importance and so on. You'll figure it out as you go along. Most of you are pretty smart, and those of you who aren't (and yes, I am mostly talking to Severus and Sirius) can probably ask your girlfriends for help.

Finally, to make things easier, there are five groups currently set up - the ones at the top. If you send a memo to one of the groups, it will include everyone in that group, unless you specifically state otherwise.

Ministry Staff - this is made up of the people in our group who work for The Ministry, and includes Luna Potter (our beloved Minister and my gorgeous and adorable wife), Susan Bones (her assistant), Miss Smith (her bodyguard), Lucy Doyle (D-DMLE), Ron Weasley (Head Auror), Sirius Black (Ambassador to The ICW) and Bella Black (Director of The Auror Academy).

Wizengamot Staff - this is made up of the people in our group who work for The Wizengamot, and includes me (obviously), Hannah Abbot-Bones (my assistant and wife of Susan Bones), Miss Owens (my bodyguard), Percy Weasley (Chief Justice) and Padma Patil (Liaison to The Council).

Ambassador Staff - these are the Ambassadors we are "friends" with, and yes - I know how patronizing or strange that sounds, but generally for something of this length I have a speech writer helping me and so far I think I am doing pretty well although now I realise I am starting to ramble a bit, so I will get back on topic and tell you that it includes Fleur Delacour-Krum (Ambassador to The Veela Kingdom), Dudley Dursley (my cousin and Ambassador to The Court of St James), Emily Brown (Ambassador to The Volturi) and Remus Lupin (Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation)

Hogwarts Staff - these are the staff at Hogwarts (which, I am guessing, you could have figured out yourself), and includes Tom Riddle (the illustrious Headmaster), Hermione Weasley (Deputy Headmistress, wife of young Ronald and a woman who loves going by the name Minnie, no matter what she might say), Draco Malfoy (Chair of The Board of Governors), Ginny Malfoy-Weasley (flying instructor and wife of Master Draco), Claire Dursley (Head of the PTA and my cousin-in-law, and yes, Minnie, that is a proper term whatever you might say) and Amalie Deveaux (Potions Mistress and, if my sources are correct, current paramour of Mistress Bella?)

and finally

Family staff - which is everyone else, and includes James Potter (Owner of Flourish and Blotts and my father), Lily Potter (part owner of Milly's Potions and my mother), Merope Gaunt (mother of Headmaster Riddle and part owner of Milly's Potions), Viktor Krum (Seeker for Puddlemere United and husband of our Veela Ambassador), Severus Snape (owner of The Apothecary) and Lucile Ollivander (owner of Ollivanders and current paramour of Severus).

Hopefully this will give you all the information you need to start using the memo system, and to make sure that - if you are planning a surprise party for Minnie in around two weeks, you can remember not to include her on the list (So you would put **To**: Hogwarts Staff List excluding Hermione Weasley).

And for those of us who are married, or involved, if you have the urge to write secret loves notes to your better half, try not to copy them to everyone, because I can promise you there will be a suitable amount of mocking that follows such a mistake. Unless I do it, then you are all forbidden from mocking me!

If anyone has any questions, please feel free to memo me, unless the question is "why isn't the memo system working", then floo me.

Kindest Regards,

Harry.

(You can also feel free to define a "signature", where by you can list all your credentials, titles and other such things, but again - mocking).

xoxox

**Date**: 12:12pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Hermione Weasley (who does not want to be called Minnie ever again)

**To**: Harry Potter

**Subject**: Re:Introduction

So I'm having a secret party?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:52pm, 1st September, 2010

**From:** Harry Potter

**To**: Hermione Weasley (who doesn't realise she doesn't have a choice)

**Subject**: Re:Introduction And Secret Parties

He who would keep a secret must keep it secret that he hath a secret to keep.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:30pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Hermione Weasley (Fine, call me Minnie)

**To**: Harry Potter (I think I shall call you Potsy)

**Subject**: Re:Introduction and Secret Parties

Who said that?

xoxox

**Date**: 1:42pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Harry Potter (Potsy? I couldn't be Richie or The Fonz?)

**To**: Hermione Weasley (aka HDH Weasley)

**Subject**:Re:Introduction And Secret Parties

That would be me. Didn't you see my name at the top?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:21pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Hermione Weasley (HDH Weasley? I could get use to that)

**To**: Harry Potter (You don't have enough cool to be The Fonz)

**Subject**: Hardie-hah-hah

I would've thought the most powerful man in the country would tell better jokes. Guess I was wrong!

xoxox

**Date**: 5:00pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Luna Potter

**To**: Ministry Staff List, Wizengamot Staff List, Ambassador Staff List, Family List

**Copy To**: Hogwarts Staff List

**Subject**: Hermione's Secret Birthday Party

Just kidding.

I wanted to say thank you to my beloved husband, and to remind everyone that our first annual "The kids have all gone to Hogwarts so we can have a proper party tonight round our place say 8ish, bring a bottle" party starts tonight at around 7:30pm, with a half-hour delay for rain.

And to the Hogwarts Staff, since you are now looking after all our children, I guess you will have to nominate who comes, or just trust that the castle won't burn down while you're away. But with Callista and Thomas in your first year class, not to mention Natalie and Jamie, I wouldn't put money on it :)

Love ya,

LL.


	2. An Historic Perspective

**Date**: 7pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Percy Weasley (Chief Justice to The Wizengamot)

**To**: Everyone

**Subject**: A Historical Perspective.

Dear All,

I will be coming to the party soon, but as I was about to leave the office, I received a... I can't really call it a report, because it wasn't anywhere near that official, but the person who told me it is reliable enough that I would call it more than a rumour.

Just to make it clear, this is not something that either I, The Wizengamot or The Ministry can act on yet. While I am fairly certain it is true, and that eventually we will have to do something about it, there isn't enough to do anything about it yet.

The reason I am telling you is it provides a preface to the rest of what this memo is about, and also gives you all a heads up as to what might be coming over the next two months. And, if it turns out to be as bad as I think it is, then you - especially The Four Fathers, The Potters and The Minister - will need as much advance notice as you can get.

A friend of mine - one of my "sources" - has information that there may be a new group coming to prominence. They call themselves The Bumblebees, and - as you can probably guess - they are members of that very, very small part of the population that believe Albus Dumbledore was actually the second coming of Merlin, and that the other 99.998% of the country are either deluded, or covering up the crimes of his killers.

That's about all the information I have, but I promise I will keep you all in the loop, and - if I may ask - if any of you get any information, could you let the rest of us know as well?

In the meantime, I thought that we could all benefit from reviewing the... official version of what happened. And by "official", I am not meaning to suggest it is anything other than true - just that if we can all... agree what story we have, it will make it easier to deal with any future problems.

So, if you are all sitting comfortably, I'll begin. Actually - I will apologise in advance for talking about a number of you in the third person, then I'll begin.

After his defeat of Grindlewald, Professor Dumbledore became the single most renowned and respected mage in Europe, if not the world. He was beloved for killing a True Dark Lord, and respected for his wisdom and intelligence.

In the years that followed he increased his reputation, both with his work with Nicholas Flammel and his promotion to Headmaster at Hogwarts.

However, what is less well known is that he had a paranoid streak a mile wide, and was always concerned that someone else would come along an usurp his position, leaving him alone and forgotten - fading in the public conscience and eventually dying in obscurity.

To this end, he started looking for signs of the next Dark Lord rising, and - as you know - became focused on a young lad named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had finished Hogwarts the same year that Grindlewald had been killed. Professor Dumbledore became convinced that Tom was turning dark, despite the fact he was well loved by teachers and fellow students alike.

When Tom took the Defence Against The Dark Arts job at Hogwarts, it only re-enforced Professor Dumbledore's belief that Tom was headed down the path to the dark side. By this point, his levels of paranoia were so high that everything Tom did fed further in to Professor Dumbledore's twisted belief. Tom was popular with the staff and students? Evidence that he was bewitching them. Tom was one of the best Defence Teachers in history? Evidence he was a powerful mage that should be feared. Tom's mother was suggested as a replacement for Horace Slughorn? Evidence that... well - you get the idea.

During Tom's tenure as DADA Professor, he made friends with six students in particular - James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus and Peter. The Marauders and Miss Evans were fast friends by the end of the second year, and - despite the attempts Headmaster Dumbledore to create an artificial rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor - they became friends with Master Snape less than a year later. (Something else that prompted the Headmaster in to action - Tom was obviously intent on uniting the Houses for nefarious reasons).

After Lily and The Famous Five finished school, Tom kept in touch with them, making Professor Dumbledore believe that they were a part of his plan. While it is almost impossible to be certain, I am pretty sure that it was at this point that Professor Dumbledore lost his final connection with reality, and decided to take action against Tom.

He didn't act immediately, but instead took three years to make his move. In that time, he managed to bring one of The Famous Five in to his confidence (Peter Pettigrew), and used Peter to supply information to James and his friends, and to get information from them. The news that James and Lily were expecting a child was what gave Professor Dumbledore the push to action - if Tom Riddle could be caught red-handed in the act of murdering James, Lily and their new born baby, then everyone would see that Tom Riddle was the new ascending Dark Lord.

With Peter's help, he convinced James and Lily to hold a special party for Harry's second Halloween, in October 1981. The Four Fathers (as Tom, Peter, Remus and Sirius were now collectively known - a reference to their joint godfathership of Harry) would be there, as would James, Lily and Harry (obviously). At a pre-arranged time, Peter would stun everyone, and Professor Dumbledore would take care of James, Lily and Harry, framing Tom for their muder.

But - as you all know (especially the three of you who are still alive!) - Peter betrayed Professor Dumbledore, told James and Lily what was happening, and made sure everyone was ready for Professor Dumbledore's arrival.

When the Professor came in, James and The Four Fathers were waiting, stood in a line in front of Lily and Harry. Professor Dumbledore tried to persuade them, but when it became apparent they weren't ready to believe him, he attacked, and - acting purely in self-defence (as verified by The Aurors on the scene, by the inquiry, by veritaserum and by The Wizengamot), Tom, Peter, Remus, James and Sirius killed Professor Dumbledore by blasting him backwards out of the house in to an oak tree in the garden, breaking his back and snapping his neck.

After the inquiry was completed, The Board and The Ministry asked Tom Riddle, as the Heir Of Slytherin, to take over as Headmaster, which he reluctantly agreed to. He has been running Hogwarts since then, and (if I may say so) the majority of the public love him for it.

Since then, there have been a few rumbles about re-opening the inquiry - suggestions that those at Godric's Hollow were not as innocent as they proclaimed, but after reviewing all the records, I can find no hint that any previous Chief Justice or Chief Warlock gave any thought to taking those demands seriously.

Most of us "third generation" kids went through Hogwarts under Tom Riddle's Headmastership, and - personally speaking - I enjoyed every moment of it. It was a pity that The Tri-Wizard Tournament couldn't be held while we were there, but I understand the concerns about students dying. And, from what I understand, there might be moves on this topic in the next year or so? (Feel free not to answer that, Minister - I know that some secrets must be kept!)

To sum up - every inquiry held at the time proclaimed Albus Dumbledore to be guilty of seven counts attempted murder, and that everyone in Godric's Hollow acted in self-defence. Since then, there has been nothing to indicate that this is anything other than the truth.

So while I do expect this new group to stir up trouble, I don't think they'll get anywhere with it. But it is better to be safe than sorry. And since Peter moved to Australia with his wife and daughter, it is likely more attention will fall on the rest of those who were present. (I plan to inform Peter of all of this via owl, just so he is not caught unaware).

And with that, I am signing off, and leaving for the party. And, unless you are all very dull and boring people, you will not receive this until the party is long over.

Regards,

Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 7:52pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Ginny Malfoy

**To**: Percy Weasley

**Subject**: Two things.

Dear Big Bro,

One - not all of us are at the party. Some of us have a school full of children to look after!

Secondly - you can be a very long-winded pompous ass when you try.

Thirdly - I suck at counting.

Fourthly - that was a very impressive summary. Congratulations!

Love,

Little Sis.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:12pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Tom Riddle

**To**: Percy Weasley

**Subject**: Third Generation?

Dear Percy,

Wouldn't you be a "fourth generation" child? My mother would be the oldest in our group, followed by me (unless you are classing us both as the same generation, which is kind of creepy and a little odd), then by James, Sirius, Severus and so forth, making you, Harry, Luna and company the fourth generation, with the current crop of children at Hogwarts the fifth.

Even if you discount today's new arrivals, that wouldn't change things.

I guess it's probably a good thing that budget and financial responsibility lies with The Ministry, and not the Judicial arm of The Wizengamot :)

Regards,

TMR.


	3. Letters To Mother

_1st September, 2010_

_Dear Mother,_

_Since Callista and Thomas appear to put a lot of store by what House they are sorted in to, I thought I would write to tell you how The Sorting went earlier today. _

_If I am honest, I don't entirely understand the emphasis they put on all this. Will it really matter in ten years time that I was in a certain house, and Callista was in another? Have you heard House affiliations mentioned in The Ministry during the last week or so?_

_Well - whether or not it will have a stunning impact on my future (not my future specifically - I can't imagine Uncle Jane and Uncle Demetri, not to mention Uncles Caius, Marcus and Aro, are going to give a damn about it. Unless we don't return to Volterra after my schooling is complete? We haven't really discussed what happens if you get recalled during the next seven years, or what happens after I finish at Hogwarts. But somehow I suspect that is not a topic for this letter, and is probably more of a face to face thing) I thought I should tell you all the news._

_As you probably know (since you are *very* good at research), there are four Houses. Ravenclaw is generally considered the House for Smart Kids (so you know I didn't end up in there!), Gryffindor is for the brave and the bold (another miss), Slytherin is for the ambitious (which does sound like me, but as it turns out there was a better choice) and Hufflepuff, which is for the loyal and hardworking (and yes, I know you just let out a snort of amusement, but apparently I am - according to the singing hat that read my mind and chose my future. And there's a sentence you don't get to say every day!)_

_I am now a proud member of Hufflepuff House, along with Callista Potter. We get to share a dorm along with three other girls. I have to admit, I am kind of glad about it - I was a little worried I'd be all alone, but having a friend like Callista is... nice._

_Harry and Arthur Weasley Jr (Ron and Hermione's twins) and Thomas Potter all went in to Gryffindor. Which kind of makes a nonsense of the argument that Houses run in families (Head Auror Weasley was a Gryffindor, but Chief Warlock Potter was a Hufflepuff, and Minister Potter and Deputy Headmistress Weasley were Ravenclaws. And before you ask, I have a "cheat sheet" next to me because otherwise I would never remember all of this!)_

_But on the other hand, Natalie Hera Malfoy followed both her parents in to Slytherin (The fact the first female Weasley born in nearly seven generations went in to Slytherin was a bit of a scandal, but she met her husband there, so it all worked out in the end)._

_She was accompanied by the daughter of The Ambassador to The Court of St James and his wife. A century ago that would've been quite surprising, but Headmaster Riddle has made huge strides in to making sure all four Houses have no prejudice in them. One of the many reasons he is actually beloved, and not just respected. _

_And finally Luna Harriet Krum went in to Ravenclaw, which I suspect is more down to her mother's genes than her father's :)_

_So - there you have it. Two Hufflepuffs, Three Gryffindors, Two Slytherins and A Ravenclaw. A pretty even distribution, and I think all their parents will be happy. _

_I am happy enough, given that - as I said - I don't entirely understand the purpose of all this._

_your daughter,_

_Lucy._

xoxox

_1st September, 2010_

_Dearest Lucy,_

_I am not sure I get the House process either, but then again, I am fifteen hundred years old, so I have an excuse :)_

_Congratulations on your sorting, darling, and I am glad you have a friend in the same House. I wasn't exactly worried about you being on your own, but I have to admit I am happy that you've got someone who can show you around this new world!_

_I am still at the party, and I've circulated the Sorting news. Everyone seems happy enough with their various children's eventual Houses, and have asked me to thank you for the letter. _

_I will let you get some sleep now, and wish you well for your first day tomorrow._

_Fondest love,_

_your mother._


	4. Week 1

**Date**: 9am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna Potter (Minister Of Magic)

**To**: Harry Potter (Chief Warlock), Lucinda Doyle (DDMLE), Bella Black (Auror Academy), Percy Weasley (Chief Justice), Miss Owens (D-WPS)

**Subject**: That time of year again!

Hey guys,

Now that Hogwarts is back in session, there are 30 days until The Budget has to be sent to The Wizengamot for signing. And while I have no doubt my beloved husband will sign it (as long as I don't close down The Wizengamot... hey - that would save a fair amount of money. What do you think, sweetie?), I do actually have to have it written in order for the signing to take place.

So - is there anything I should be aware of? Any huge projects that will require money to be set aside, any major dips in funding that might screw me over good and proper?

The five areas that will require funding are Hogwarts (obviously - now that our various children are there, it probably wouldn't do to have the school close down), The Ministry (my father might want to have named me Delilah, but I have no desire to pull the entire edifice down on my head), The Wizengamot (as mentioned), The WPS (because I think we can agree that none of us wants to be murdered in our beds) and The Auror Academy (because otherwise Lucy won't have anyone to Direct).

If at all possible, I would like to avoid raising taxes and tariffs, because I kind of like my job as it is. However if we are going to have more kids in school (not we personally, but we The Country), if we'll need more Aurors, if The WPS needs more staff... you get the idea.

Anyone have any comments? (About the budget, not about my father's choice in names!)

Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:32am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Remus Lupin (Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation)

**To**: James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape

**Subject**: Secrets And Eyes

Hey,

So - I have kind of been keeping things from you. Which, as one of your oldest friends, is something I should be ashamed of, but honestly I had my reasons, and quite honestly you're just going to have to deal with it.

Here's the thing - I have a girlfriend.

(I am going to pause here, so you can pick your chins up from the ground. Are you done? Good).

Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she is the senior reporter for The Wizarding Times and she has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. We've been dating for a little while, and I think I'm starting to like her, more than most women in my life (And yes, most women in my life are married, engaged, dating or gay, but still...) so I thought it was probably about time I told my friends.

Before you ask, we've discussed the possible conflicts of interest that might arise. A senior Ambassador dating a reporter has the potential to be politically damaging, but Dora has a very good appreciation of what is right and wrong, and in the three months or so we've been dating, neither of us have come across a problem we couldn't resolve.

Now that I've told you, I don't know what else to say. Feel free to say what you feel - I've got pretty used to that!

(I do plan to tell the others, including Harry and Luna, but as you three... well you know).

Remus.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:34am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: James Potter

**To**: Remus Lupin

**Subject**: Re: Secrets And Eyes

Three months? You dog!

xoxox

**Date**: 10:36am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Remus Lupin

**To**: James Potter

**Subject**: Re: Secrets And Eyes

I think that would be Sirius!

xoxox

**Date**: 10:40am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Percy Weasley (Chief Justice of The Wizengamot)

**To**: Minister Potter

**Copy To**: Harry Potter (Chief Warlock), Lucinda Doyle (DDMLE), Bella Black (Auror Academy), Miss Owens (D-WPS)

**Subject**: Re : That time of year again!

Greetings,

Not to be pedantic, but it wasn't Delilah who destroyed the temple, it was Sampson. And it wasn't Delilah who cut his hair either, before you reply.

But setting aside my somewhat anal nature for useless facts, my only potential concern for the coming year is The Anniversary. I was going to put this in a separate mail, but the earlier reports of this Bumblebee group have gained a little more traction, and there is (apparently) potential for a protest on the day of the annivesary.

I don't have anything concrete, but if there is a protest, and if there is the chance it might turn rowdy, then there might be need for more Aurors.

Just thought I'd mention it.

Aside from that, I have no problems with the current budget for the judicial branch. Unless, of course, there is a HUGE crime wave sweeping the nation that no one told me about.

Regards,  
Percy

xoxox

**Date**: 10:41am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Severus Snape

**To**: James Potter, Sirius Black

**Blind Copy**: Remus Lupin

**Subject**: Secrets And Eyes

Hey,

I guess you two owe me ten galleons each. I told you he wasn't gay!

Sev.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:59am, September, 2010

**From**: Jessica Owens (D-WPS)

**To**: Harry Potter (Chief Warlock), Lucinda Doyle (DDMLE), Bella Black (Auror Academy), Percy Weasley (Chief Justice), Luna Potter (Minister Of Magic)

**Subject**: Re: That time of year again!

Hey,

I thought it was Delilah?

The Werewolf Protection Squad is fully up to staff, and assuming that the budget isn't going to be drastically reduced, I believe all our training needs are covered.

(Side note - you might want to talk to Professor Riddle about this. I know Hogwarts generally doesn't get to advise or consent, but I have been hearing things from my agents at the school).

Jess.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:23am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Sirius Black

**To**: James Potter, Severus Snape

**Subject**: Re: Secrets And Eyes

In our defence, that mustache...

xoxox

**Date**: 12:01pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Percy Weasley

**To**: Harry Potter (Chief Warlock), Lucinda Doyle (DDMLE), Bella Black (Auror Academy), Luna Potter (Minister Of Magic), Jessica Owens (D-WPS)

**Subject**: Re: That time of year again!

Hey,

"And Delilah sent for a servent to cut off his hair"

Do not doubt the mighty power of my mind!

Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:02pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Jessica Owens

**To**: Harry Potter (Chief Warlock), Lucinda Doyle (DDMLE), Bella Black (Auror Academy), Luna Potter (Minister Of Magic), Percy Weasley (Chief Justice)

**Subject**: I bow before the might of your mind!

I stand corrected.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:15pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Lucy D, Bella, Luna, Percy, Jess

**Copy To**: Remus, James, Sirius, Severus, Lily, Merope, Lucile, Hermione, Tom, Susan, Hannah, Janet, Padma, Fleur, Dudley, Claire, Emily, Draco, Ginny, Amalie, Merope

**Subject**: Re: That time of year again!

Friends, Romans, countrymen!

Being the tinkerer I am, I've made a minor change to the way this system works. As you can see, you can use a shorter name for someone. As long as you can identify the person you are writing to properly, you can use nicknames, shortened names or just first names.

If you could remember to distinguish between Ms Doyle and Ms Ollivander, that would probably be a good thing. Especially you, Sev - we don't need to see any lovey-dovey romantic notes spread across the country.

Have a nice afternoon y'all,  
Harry

xoxox

**Date**: 1:27pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Remus Lupin

**To**: Severus Snape

**Subject**: Thanks :)

I am going to have some fun with this! Watch this space...

xoxox

**Date**: 2:01pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry, Lucinda, Bella, Jess, Percy

**Subject**: Re: That time of year again!

Thanks everyone - as a starting point, it's pretty good. (And on a side note, if I can thank my beloved for setting up this system. I can't imagine how long all these discussions would've taken without it!)

Jess - I'll talk to Tom tomorrow about whatever problem he might have. I don't want to pester him now - the first proper day of term was always ludicrously busy from what I remember. Does he know you've mentioned it, or should I attempt to be circumspect and tactful? (And I am taking the names of everyone who snorted, and will dole out punishments forthwith!)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:05pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Lucile

**To**: Everyone (except me)

**Subject**: My Shovel!

If it helps, I will skin alive the first person to call me Lucy :)

(A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend!)

Love,  
Lucile

xoxox

**Date**: 2:05pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Hogwarts

As far as I know, Professor Riddle hasn't officially voiced his concerns to anyone. But as the main part of my agents job is to watch, listen and observe, they have noticed a few things.

And since it is not in relation to the children, then they felt free to share their observations with me, and I with you.

If you want to mention to the Headmaster that you heard from my agents, I have no objection to that. From what I know of Professor Riddle, I don't think he would be too upset that WPS Agents are being that observant, given the children they are taking care of!

Regards,  
Jess.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:08pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Jess

**Subject**: Re: Hogwarts

Hey,

I won't mention it to Tom, I will just bring it up as advise and consent (as you so charmingly put it), and see what he says.

Regards,  
Luna

PS - So you aren't going to be spying on Tom and Cally for me then? (grin)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:14pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Jess

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: The Twins

Thomas has already mastered necromancy, and I believe Cally is devising a spell to travel back in time and overthrow The Founders, so she and Thomas can found their own dynasty and take over the world.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:16pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Jess

**Subject**: Re: The Twins

So that would be a no then :)

Xoxox

**Date**: 3pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Remus Lupin

**To**: James Potter, Sirius Black

**Blind Copy**: Severus Snape

**Subject**: Re: Secrets And Eyes

There's something else I wanted to tell you - I don't think I can confess this to Severus, because I haven't known him as long as you two, but there is another reason that I think I am dating Dora.

I hadn't realised it until I told you three about her, but I think I am dating her to get away from my undeniable attraction to two of my best friends.

It's been there for a while, and I am finding it harder and harder to resist doing something about it. Sometimes I lie awake at night, think of ways I could tell them... then I think it would be a bit pointless. One is married, and the other is a well known ladies man.

So I bury my feelings, and hope my love for Dora will down out the beating of my heat whenever I am near them.

(Did I mention that Dora is a metamorphagus, and can take the form of anyone - man or woman - at will?)

Regards,  
Remus.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:05pm

**From**: Severus Snape

**To**: Remus Lupin

**Subject**: I bow before the master

Remind me to never, ever get on your bad side.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:05pm

**From**: Sirius Black

**To**: James Potter

**Subject**: Oh My God!

Have you read it? Remus' last note?

What are we going to do?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:06pm

**From**: James Potter

**To**: Sirius Black

**Subject**: Re: Oh My God!

Yes, I've read it. And no, I have no idea what we can do about it. I suggest ignoring it, and hoping this Dora can sway his heart.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:07pm

**From**: Sirius Black

**To**: Remus Lupin

**Copy To**: James Potter

**Subject**: HOW DARE YOU!

I thought I knew you Remus, but if you are using my cousin to fulfil your sexual fantasies about James and me then I am pretty sure I never knew you!

How can you? It's gross! It's sick!

It's... it's not true, is it?

Merlin's beard - you know, don't you?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:10pm

**From**: Remus Lupin

**To**: Severus Snape

**Subject**: RS:HOW DARE YOU! (Sirius Black)

$I thought I knew you Remus, but if you are using my $cousin to fulfil your sexual fantasies about James and $me then I am pretty sure I never knew you!

$How can you? It's gross! It's sick!

$It's... it's not true, is it?

$Merlin's beard - you know, don't you?

I honestly thought James would work it out first!

xoxox

**Date**: 3:11pm

**From**: James Potter

**To**: Sirius Black

**Subject**: Or you could just ignore everything I said and go off on a rant

Now that you've pointed it out, how did we not know that he knew?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:12pm

**From**: Remus Lupin

**To**: James Potter, Sirius Black

**Copy To**: Severus Snape

**Subject**: Lupin 1, Potter-Black 0

Let this be a lesson not to bet on your friends' personal lives, because sooner or later it will come back and bite you in the bum.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:13pm

**From**: James Potter

**To**: Remus Lupin

**Copy To**: Severus Snape, Sirius Black

**Subject**: Re: Lupin 1, Potter-Black 0

Point taken, and I do apologise.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:14pm

**From**: Sirius Black

**To**: Remus Lupin

**Copy To**: Severus Snape, James

**Subject**: RS: Lupin 1, Potter-Black 0

$Point taken, and I do apologise.

As do I.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:15pm

**From**: Remus Lupin

**To**: Severus Snape

**Copy To**: Sirius Black, James Potter

**Subject**: Re: Lupin 1, Potter-Black 0

So what do you say, Sev? Should I forgive them or make them suffer?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:16pm

**From**: Severus Snape

**To**: Remus Lupin

**Copy To**: James Potter, Sirius Black

**Subject**: Re: Lupin 1, Potter-Black 0

Normally I'd say MAKE THEM CRAWL, but since I made 20 galleons betting on my friend's personal life, I am probably not the best person to judge :)

xoxox

**Date**: 3:52pm

**From**: Tom Riddle

**To**: Ron, Luna, Harry

**Subject**: Hermione's birthday

Afternoon,

I realise that originally this was more of a topic to mock Minnie, but if any of you have any large plans for the 19th, would it be possible to know in advance? If a large number of my staff are going to vanish for the evening, I should probably have some kind of plan to deal with that :)

Uncle Tom

xoxox

**Date**: 4:23pm

**From**: Ron W

**To**: Tom R

**Copy To**: Luna P, Harry P

**Subject**: Re: Hermione's birthday

Hey-ho,

This is based on last year? Well - since my beloved is not turning 30, but 31, I am not planning so much of a... celebration as last time.

(Which I guess The DMLE, not to mention The ICW, is probably quite happy about. But you have to admit, it was a truly impressive dragon, even if it did end up trying to eat Big Ben!)

My plans just involve taking her out for a nice meal in the evening, then maybe a party in The White Room for those who want to come (if that is acceptable, Headmaster?)

Ron

xoxox

**Date**: 4:55pm

**From**: Tom

**To**: Ron

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna

**Subject**: Re: Hermione's birthday

The White Room sounds perfect - the staff can be here, but leave if they need to.

One would almost think you did professional strategy planning for a living :)

Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:15pm

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: Miss Owens, Miss Smith

**Subject**: Dinner

Woo! Time to go home!

We've been invited to dinner at Aunt Merope's. I have said we'll go, providing The WPS has no issues.

And speaking of Aunt M, why didn't she get two copies of your update mail?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:20pm

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Dinner

Aunt M didn't get two copies because I am a god amongst men who put in a filter on the spell to check for just such a thing :)

And dinner sounds fine - I'll be done in about five minutes?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:25pm

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Dinner

$"because I am a god amongst men"

I have always thought so :) Now get your divine self down here so we can go home and... crochet before we go out to Aunt M's.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:30pm

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Crochet? Yes m'am!

I'll be right there!

xoxox

**Date**: 7:30pm

**From**: Dudley Dursley

**To**: Luna, Harry, Percy, Tom

**Subject**: Commendations

Hey,

I know we discussed this a while ago, but as I am guessing it's budget time again, I thought I would give you a heads up. The Prime Minister has asked me if you have given any more thought to the Commendations system. While she is happy that you reward the... more militaristic side of your society, there is very little reward for the civilian side.

Of course, The PM would not consider telling you have to run the wizarding world, however she did feel strongly enough that those who serve the public, in whatever form that service takes, should be rewarded, and as you are planning the budget for the coming year...

Regards,  
Dudley

xoxox

**Date**: 7:52pm

**From**: Tom Riddle

**To**: Merope, James, Lily, Severus, Lucile

**Subject**: Supplies

Good evening,

Thanks to young Harry, I can save the wings of five owls this year.

The sixth year students have made their NEWT decisions, and the third years their OWL choices, and attached is a list of the extra supplies the school will be needing. It's about the same as last year, and the year before that (and every year since 1427), and I will be forwarding payments to Gringotts when it opens in the morning.

Have a nice evening,  
Tom.

Xoxox

**Date**: 11:52pm, 1st September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Dudders

**Subject**: Re: Commendations

Hey,

Luna, Percy, Lucy, Tom and I are going to have a chat about this tomorrow - we've just got back from dinner with Merope, and we just want to sleeeeeep!

H.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:25am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Percy, Luna, Lucy, Miss Owens

**Copy To**: Tom, Hannah, Susan

Bonjour tous le mans,

As you will have seen, the muggle PM has brought up the topic of commendations again. She seems very intent on rewarding the civilian side of our world, and I have to admit she has a point - we have a lot of awards for bravery and heroic achievement, but very little for other types of excellence.

So I propose that those of us who are in this building meet sometime this afternoon? (Sue and Hannah should be able to sort us out - they know more about Luna and my schedules than we do!)

Tom - I've included you on the memo for two reasons. First - the Professors at Hogwarts are amongst the best in the world, and it seems odd that we don't do anything to recognise that. Second - you have a very good understanding of the wizarding world as a whole, and I would appreciate any comments you might have.

I think Dudley's comment about the budget relates to what this awards mean. If we're going to not just give out Commendations from The Ministry Of Magic, but financial rewards as well, it will need to be taken care of.

But you probably figured that out by now :)

As always,  
Harry.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:55am, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry, Hannah, Susan, Miss Owens, Miss Smith

**Subject**: State Visit

Good morning,

I received a letter this morning from Dudley - he didn't send it through the memo system because it was actually a formal piece of communication - in regard to a state visit from The President of The USA.

President Penelope McCoy is planning a visit at the end of September, lasting for around three days. Normally this wouldn't concern us, but her Director of Magic is coming on the trip as well, and The PM (via Dudley) has asked if Harry and I are available for one of the days to meet with Director Jenny Lane (and President McCoy, time pending).

In addition, she has asked if our WPS can provide a detail of agents for the three days, as we have a magical guest coming as well as a muggle.

I can't see any reason why either part should be a problem - as far as I know both Harry and I are free (excepting that I have to file the budget by then!) - but there's probably something I'm missing.

Regards,  
Lu.

xoxox

**Date:** 12:52pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From:** Jessica Owens

**To**: Lucy Doyle

**Subject**: Recruitment

Dear Director,

Firstly - I would prefer this be kept confidential for now. I realise you have a duty to report to Minister Potter, and possibly the Chief Warlock and Chief Justice, but this is not a Ministry matter at the moment, merely a DMLE one.

Six years ago, when The WPS was founded, one of the mandates was to hunt down those amongst us who didn't play by the rules. To put an end to those wolves that went out of their way to bite and infect others on purpose.

And we did it with pride. While the majority of werewolves no longer loath their own condition, none of us want to inflict it on anyone against their will. (And, if I am honest, very few of us would inflict this on anyone, even if they asked).

But - as you can probably guess - the natural result of this policy is the decline in the number of new cases of lycanthropy. From around 300 a year to around 50 a year over the past six years.

Which means that - in terms of recruiting for The WPS - we only have two options.

Either to start biting people again, or to open up The Squad to non-werewolves.

(And no - I am not suggesting the first. I just wanted to make sure you understood the level of the problem we are facing).

I have no doubt that Minister Potter, Chief Warlock Potter and Ambassador Lupin already know about the figures declining, but I am not certain if they have worked out what the outcome of this will be, and I would rather not bother them until it is necessary. The current number of WPS agents is more than enough to do our job, and we are all relatively young.

However with the nature of the service we provide, being young is not necessarily a guarantee of not dying.

But that aside I would say that in about ten years time we will be down to around 75%, and five years after that to 50%, unless we find a way to fix this.

Regards,  
Miss Owens.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:00pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna Potter

**To**: Tom Riddle

**Subject**: Budget

Uncle T,

We had dinner with your mother last night, and she mentioned you'd sent the request for extra supplies in to her and the other shop owners.

She also suggested that you were having other concerns related to funding? (She didn't want to speak in your place, and suggested I talk to you about it!)

I'm in the process of collating requests/comments/etc for the 2010/2011 budget (the 2011/2012 budget for Hogwarts I guess), so if you do have any comments/requests/etc, this would be a good time to bring them in.

Love,  
your Niece.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:00pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Dudley

**Copy To**: Luna, Percy, Tom, Lucy

**Subject**: Commendations

Hi,

We had a meeting earlier today about the subject of civilian commendations, and we have a draft plan.

These will be rewards for "meritorious service" or "outstanding achievement" by civilians. And for the purpose of the awards, civilians are anyone who works in The Ministry, Wizengamot or Hogwarts excepting The WPS and DMLE, as they have their own system in the form of The Orders of Merlin.

There will be three levels, in the same way there are three levels of the OOM. This is both a political decision and a financial one, in that we want to create a balance so that neither the public nor the Aurors/WPS feel slighted, and if we limit the number then we increase the amount of each potentially given out.

In ascending order, we have a Commendation from The Ministry Of Magic, a Fideles Commendation and a Meritorious Commendation (CMM, FCMM and MCMM). Each commendation has a cash reward and a stipend, like The Merlins, with levels being set at 100, 200 and 300 for the reward, then 20, 30 and 40 for the stipends (based on average salary for those who can gain the reward).

We are going to put this out to The Wizengamot and The Ministry staff sometime next week, but if you could let us know whether The PM finds this acceptable. Or, to be more accurate, whether she finds it so unacceptable she will cancel The Treaty of Devolution and claim fiefdom once again, because - with all due respect to the Rt Hon Miss Bulmer, that's about all that will stop us :)

Regards,  
Harry

xoxox

**Date**: 1:15pm, 2nd September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Overheard in The Cauldron

Hey son,

It was raining this afternoon, so when I walked up to The Cauldron I had my hood up. Which means when I entered, no one knew who I was.

Which is why I ended up hearing a discussion between two other customers about how Peter, Sirius, Remus, Tom and I conspired to murder the greatest wizard the world has ever known, then we conned The Ministry in to thinking Dumbledore was a nutcase with a paranoid streak.

This is by way of saying that The Bumblebee group Justice Weasley warned us about appear to be spreading their story about.

Just thought I'd give you a heads up.

Love,  
your Father.

Xoxox

**Date**: 1:20pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: James

**Subject**: Re: Overheard In The Leaky Cauldron

Dad,

So this isn't going away then?

Harry

xoxox

**Date**: 1:30pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Overheard In The Leaky Cauldron

Harry,

Apparently not.

Dad.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:50pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry, Hannah, Susan, Miss Owens

**Subject**: Popping out

Hey,

I've got a meeting with Emily at The Volterra Embassy, so I'll be back in about two hours or so.

Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:56pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Uncle Remus

**To**: Luna P

**Subject**: Hey sweetie

Did one of The WPS Agents suggest they should be allowed to turn people to get recruitment numbers up?

I'm asking as your uncle, not as Ambassador, but a reporter friend of mine has a quote and - because she is a friend of mine - she said she would let me find out the truth before deciding whether to run the story or not.

Love,  
Remus

xoxox

**Date**: 5:22pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Minnie's Birthday

Headmaster,

I realise teachers generally ask for days off themselves, but as I'm trying to keep this a surprise, I thought I'd ask in advance if my beloved can have the Sunday off for her birthday.

Regards,  
Ron

xoxox

**Date**: 5:55pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Re: Minnie's birthday

It'll be my pleasure - since it's a Sunday, she won't have classes, and I will make sure the rest of the staff can take over her other duties for the day. (Don't worry about them being pissed off - it's a standing arrangement that teachers trade off days through the year. And since we only get one birthday each, it generally balances out).

Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 6:15pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Uncle Remus

**Subject**: Are you kidding me?

I'm sorry - I've been in a meeting with Ambassador Brown, and I've only just got back.

I have no idea whether a WPS Agent said that or not. Has your friend gone to print? Because I can investigate this, and provide her with a quote from The Ministry if she likes?

Lu

xoxox

**Date**: 6:20pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Uncle Remus

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Post Story

Hi,

She is willing to hold off for twenty four hours, but - as you can imagine - this is a pretty big story. Part of the rational behind the founding of The WPS was to stop the spread of the disease - something it has done pretty well - and the idea that some of the agents are discussing breaking that core principle is something the public should know about.

Speaking as The Ambassador, this has the potential to cause widespread chaos. While the vast majority of my brethren accept that The Cull was a necessary evil, standing by idly as hundreds were killed was a not inconsiderable act of restraint, and if it became public news that The Ministry might be potentially considering a new approach... I don't need to tell you what the ramifications could be.

And please understand - this is not a threat or an attempt at blackmail, dear one. I love you and Harry dearly, and the idea that either you or he could be screwed over by this is horrifying.

My friend will be... staying over tonight (and yes, I am blushing), so if you can find out anything, she'll be happy to listen.

Love,  
Uncle Remus

xoxox

**Date**: 6:26pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Uncle Remus

**Subject**: Not sure I want to know...

Hey,

I'm going to talk to Miss Owens now, and depending on what happens, I might have something in about three hours or so. Will you still be up? And not doing anything that would make me want to obliviate myself?

Lu

xoxox

**Date**: 6:29pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Uncle Remus

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: I'm fairly sure I don't want to tell you...

Hi,

We will be staying up a little later, but I promise - if we do get to... now how did you put it? Oh yes - now I remember. If we do decide to start crocheting, the floo will be shut down, and you won't walk in on anything that might traumatise you for life :)

Love,  
Uncle Remus

xoxox

**Date**: 6:45pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Severus, Sirius, James

**Subject**: Just so as you know

Luna now knows about my girlfriend, and potentially a few other Ministry staff. As to why I've had to tell her - you will either find out in the next few days, or I will tell you afterwards.

(I'm not trying to be mysterious, but once you know, you'll understand).

Remmie.

xoxox

_Dear Lily,_

_As Katie has just started at the Mendleson Magical School, I have a surprising amount of free time on my hands. Lee is on tour again - she's just gone a week this time - and I am thinking of getting back in to work._

_None of this is why I'm writing to you of course, but it's been a while since I last wrote, so I thought I should catch you up._

_Last night, as I was coming back from the station after dropping Lee off, I stopped in for a drink at the pub, and heard two people talking about politics. Which isn't all that unusual - we've had an election recently (and we elected our first woman PM) - but these two people were talking about British Politics. More specifically about a conspiracy to rewrite history so a group of five men and one woman to frame the greatest wizard the world has ever known and put their puppet in to a position of power._

_I would love to be able to say they were talking about six people who aren't us, but as the conversation went on it became more and more apparent they really believed what they were saying._

_For once, the general levels of isolation in the wizarding world might work in our favour. If there is a group over here who are trying to revise the past and make out that Dumbledore was a victim of our evil plot then it's unlikely to reach all the way over there._

_But - I just thought I should let you know._

_Give my love to the others,  
Peter._

xoxox

**Date:** 8:17pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: The WPS

Hey,

So - I have a story for your... friend. Am I safe?

Lu

xoxox

**Date**: 8:19pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The WPS

Hi,

Yes. We are currently watching Gremlins, and - aside from wondering how the muggle world learned about Mogwi - we are just up to the part with the artichoke.

And, since you are going to meet her, my friend's name is Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call her anything other than Tonks she will rip head off and use it as a football. Although since she's English, she probably won't use it very well :)

Come through when you're ready.

Love,  
Uncle Remus

xoxox

**Date**: 22:31pm, 2nd September 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Ministry Staff, Wizengamot Staff, Hogwarts Staff

**Copy To**: Remus Lupin

**Subject**: The Press

Dear All,

There is a very good chance that we will be deluged with requests for stories, comments and so forth about a story that is appearing in The Wizarding Times tomorrow. I will be issuing a further memo to everyone who works at The Ministry and The Wizengamot (not just us) that they will receive first thing in the morning.

The gist of this is that no one - and I mean NO ONE - talks to the press. No comments, no leaks, no nothing. Any statements will come from my office, and mine alone.

I would also greatly appreciate it if everyone at Hogwarts would pursue the same philosophy, and not talk to the press. I am aware that I have no jurisdiction, but I would consider it a personal favour, and - as you know - I am good at returning favours.

Which is why I'm sending this in advance. I don't believe that any of you would do this, and - hopefully once you read the story - you'll understand my trepidation.

Luna

xoxox

_Dear Peter,_

_Kate is in school already? I thought she was a year younger than Cally and Tom?_

_And sadly the isolation in the wizarding world isn't as good as it used to be. Percy already informed us that a group is making noise about the past, and that it might get worse. He would've let you know, but he didn't think that it would reach all the way over there._

_But such is life._

_Cally went to Hufflepuff, along with her new friend Lucy Brown (daughter of The Volturi Ambassaodr, which is a story in itself) and Thomas went to Gryffindor. we are very proud of both of them :)_

_Love,  
Lils_

xoxox

**Date**: 12:01am, 3rd September 2010

**From:** Remus

**To**: Luna, Harry, Miss OWens, Miss Smith, Lucy

**Subject**: Finished Story

Hi,

Dora has just finished her story, and sent it off to the paper for publishing, and asked if I could forward a copy to you.

Regards,  
Remus.

Xoxox

**DMLE Suspends Five WPS Agents**

Special Report by Dora Tonks

Last night, the DMLE, in conjunction with The Minister Of Magic, suspended five agents from The Werewolf Protection Squad for gross misconduct and actions likely to cause a violation of Article 1 of The WPS Code of Conduct.

Following a tip-off from an anonymous source, Minister of Magic Luna Potter (one of the driving forces behind the Unification) launched a full scale investigation in to reports that senior WPS agents were planning to lobby the government on reversing Section 3 of Article 1 (relating to werewolves biting humans).

Within a few hours, and with the co-operation of Miss Jessica Owens, Director Doyle and Hogwarts' Headmaster Tom Riddle, Minister Potter seemed to have uncovered a terrible conspiracy within The WPS.

Five agents (who's names are being withheld pending a formal hearing) are alleged to have been using their powers and contacts to provide muggles to some of the rogue werewolf packs, and covering up the subsequent deaths.

When they thought that their alleged crimes would be discovered, they provided a few well placed quotes to the press to imply Senior Agents (including Miss Owens herself) were looking to have the ban reversed, hoping that the resulting outcry would allow their crimes to be covered up.

Minister Potter has taken great pains to stress that only these five agents were involved in the investigation.

"During the investigation last night, every serving member of The WPS - including those currently stationed at Hogwarts - submitted to veritaserum questioning, and every single one passed with flying colours. In addition, two dozen former members voluntarily submitted to the same, and were all cleared" Minister Potter said in a statement last night.

"I am confident that this is not a widespread problem, and - as always - The WPS has maintained the highest standards of integrity and service to our community. I would like to commend all those agents who routinely risk their lives to protect others, and I do not wish to even come close to suggesting that they had anything to do with this horrific conspiracy"

"We will of course be conducting a further investigation as to how the five agents in question managed to carry out their alleged scheme, and to make sure nothing of that sort could happen again"

Remus Lupin, Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation, echoed Minister Potter's words.

"To suggest that this an issue with werewolves is misleading. Since the Unification, the werewolf nation has lived in peace as a part of the wizarding world, and while there will always be one or two miscreants, the vast majority of werewolves deplore their actions"

xoxox

**Date**: 8:01am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Percy Weasley

**To**: Minister Potter, Chief Warlock Potter

**Subject**: Investigation

Good morning,

Please don't take this personally, but I feel I would be shirking my duty if I failed to remind you about the subjudice laws, and how they affect any investigation.

Regards,  
Percy

xoxox

**Date**: 8:23am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Investigation

Hey,

We are aware, Mister Chief Justice, and will moderate our actions accordingly.

Regards,  
Harry

xoxox

**Date**: 8:24am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Investigation

Also - the only reason that I spoke to Miss Tonks was because of the serious nature of the allegation, and because she gave us a heads up about the story.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:32am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Investigation

We are doing favours for the press now?

xoxox

**Date**: 8:35am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Investigation

Miss Tonks had the quote, and a source. She would've been perfectly entitled to run her story - I suspect that even if we'd requested an injunction, you would not have been able to provide it. The fact she spoke to us first was no small favour, and I thought we owed it to her to return it.

And while Miss Tonks is currently dating our esteemed werewolf ambassador, she is very professional and would not consider using anything she learned off the record to further her career.

I have promised her an exclusive when our investigation is finished, but she understands that we are bound by the laws of the land.

Seriously, Percy, you've got nothing to worry about.

Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:40am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Investigation

I will take your word for it, and no doubt I will see warrants and trials in due time.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:01am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Director Doyle

**Subject**: Resignation

Director,

After Minister Potter's investigation last night, I am ready to offer my resignation if you require it. I know that it was not my quote that prompted Miss Tonks' story and the subsequent investigation that followed, but it could have been. It was a very silly thing to write, and I regret it, but I am willing to hand over my duties to Miss Smith if you think it necessary.

Respectfully,  
Jessica Owens

xoxox

**Date**: 9:35am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Lucy Doyle

**To**: Minister Potter

**Subject**: RS: Resignation

$Director,

$After Minister Potter's investigation last night, I am ready to offer my resignation if you require it. I know that it was not my quote that prompted Miss $Tonks' story and the subsequent investigation that followed, but it could have been. It was a very silly thing to write, and I regret it, but I am willing $to hand over my duties to Miss Smith if you think it necessary.

$Respectfully,  
$Jessica Owens

I understand why she is doing this, but I would hate to lose her. Jessie is by far and away the best Auror I have had, even though she doesn't work as an Auror. Yes - she was wrong to use biting people to indicate how bad the recruitment situation was, but she made it clear it was just that - she was using it as hyperbole.

If you think it necessary, I will accept it, but it would be a great loss for something so silly.

Lucy.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:52am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Budget Issues

Dear Niece,

I did intend to bring this up last night, but since you were on such a whistle-stop tour, I thought you might not really have time to discuss it.

I asked mother not mention it - I didn't think that it should be something that you needed to be bothered with - but now that she has, I guess I should explain.

When the Hogwarts budget for 2010/2011 was drafted last year, I did take some account of the security arrangements for the children, but apparently not enough. The addition of six or seven werewolves plus one vampire is taking slightly more of our resources than I thought.

Part of Master Mallthis' costs are being offset by Ambassador Brown and The (and the fact he doesn't eat with the rest of the staff and students), but the rest of his costs, and all of The WPS, are currently being funded out of the school budget.

Now - I understand we do have a duty to keep our students safe, and obviously I would not want to see any harm come to any of the children under WPS protection - especially yours - but this is the first year we have had so many "celebrity" children in the school at once, and it will be this way for another seven years.

I am not coming begging for money - I am just alerting you to the fact that the Hogwarts proportion of the budget for 2011/2012 might need to be a little larger.

Love, as always,  
Uncle Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:32am, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Harry, Lily, Merope

**Subject**: Girlfriend

Hey,

So - I'm guessing that you now know about Dora, and wondering why I didn't tell you earlier.

I have told James, Sirius and Severus, and was going to see how it went before I told a few more people. She's a reporter and - as today has proved - there can be potential issues.

But I am starting to like her a lot, and I think she feels the same way, so I suppose it is time we became a bit more public.

So - I would like the three of you, plus James and Luna (and I'm sorry to say I can't remember if you are seeing anyone, Merope. If you are, feel free to invite them) to dinner tomorrow night. I promise Dora will be off the clock, so to speak, so you can get to know her properly.

Love,  
Remus

Xoxox

**Date**: 12:09pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Minister Potter

**To**: Miss Owens

**Copy To**: Director Doyle

**Subject**: Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc

Miss Owens,

Lucinda forwarded me your memo in regard to resigning, and I have to agree with her - it is entirely unnecessary. The investigation was not your fault. The five Agents who were planning to undermine the very basis on which our society is guilty - they are the ones at fault.

For the past five years you have taken care of my husband, and directed the care and protection of my family and friends, and you have done it in an exemplary manner. I could not wish for a better Head of The WPS, and I know that everyone who has benefited from your skills would agree with me.

It is at times like this I find myself wishing that we had more of an American system - that I could say "You serve at the pleasure of The Minister, and can not resign until I say so" - but since we don't, I have no way to compel you to stay, other than to beg you with all my heart.

You are a wonderful Head, and I want you to stay.

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:35pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Budget Issues

Uncle,

I'm afraid to admit I hadn't considered the full impact of the Agents on the situation at Hogwarts. When they are off duty here, they tend to go home, which is not something The Ministry pays for (obviously).

I can think of two or three ways to deal with this, both for this year and the coming year. (If it is going to be a serious problem, I can put an emergency budget together to increase their funding for this year).

The first way would be to move some stuff around - there was some money put aside to host the Quidditch World Cup, but after the muggle football team got their asses handed to them, that was going to be released back in to general funding. My plan was to use it for emergencies, and this probably qualifies.

(That would solve the problem for October 2010/2011, but not for 2011/2012).

The second way would be to increase tariffs or taxes. Confidentially, this has been potentially on the cards for a few years, but we've always held off because there has never been a need we couldn't cover.

(There are two downsides to this - first is increasing taxes just before the start of an election campaign is pretty suicidal. The second is that increasing taxes to pay for the protection of the children of some of the richest wizards in the country is pretty suicidal as well).

The third way would solve the problem this year, and next year, and the five years after that, but is something that would set a dangerous precedent for the future. It would be to ask the parents of the children who are being guarded to contribute to supporting the agents.

(Obviously I'd like to avoid this, because once you open the door to what amounts to private funding in The Ministry, then it is almost certain it won't stop there and that will be the beginning of the end).

If you have any suggestions, I am open to them, because right now I can't think of a single way to sort this out without resorting to something I don't want to do.

Love,  
Lu

xoxox

**Date**: 2:01pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To:** Jessie

**Copy To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc

Jessie,

I have to agree with Minister Potter (even if she is being somewhat pretentious in suggesting that just because the investigation was launched after your comment doesn't mean that it was the cause of it) - your resignation would serve nobody and be a huge loss to The WPS, The Ministry and to wizarding society as a whole.

I can't order you to stay either, but it would be a mistake for you to leave.

Regards,  
Lucy

xoxox

**Date**: 3:22pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Minister Potter, Director Doyle

**Subject**: Cogitationis poenam nemo patitur

Minister, Director

I still think that I made an error of judgement in writing what I wrote, but - as you are both insistant - I will not let it colour my future career. I will let it guide my future judgement, so that I don't do it again, but I accept that this is not something I should resign over.

However, I would ask that I am not in charge of the investigations - I would rather the actions of rogue werewolves (which is essentially what I believe these agents to be) not be investigated by other werewolves.

Regards,  
Jess.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:49pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Budget Issues

Dear Lu,

Yeah - I can see how that could be a problem. And also a good reminder of why I didn't want to go in to politics :)

I can think of another alternative - a modification of your third idea.

You're right about not allowing private contributions to Ministry Costs. While it would sovle the problem, it would open up a door you could neve shut again, and would potentially destroy the political independence you ave built.

But Hogwarts is fully independent of The Ministry - it is not a political entity (well - not a political entity in the sense of the government at least) and is purely under my control, and the control of The Board.

So if the parents of the children were to donate some money to Hogwarts, it would not affect The Ministry - it wouldn't open the door. And, once we explain it to The Board, we can make the case that it will just be an extra tuition cost - not something that other parents can do.

I admit my ideas aren't fully formed, but hopefully it will give some help.

Love,  
Tom

xoxox

**Date**: 4:55pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Director Doyle

**To**: Miss Owens

**Copy To**: Minister Potter

**Subject**: Re: Cogitationis poenam nemo patitur

I'm glad you've decided to stay, but surely The WPS should be an internal inquiry?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:12pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Director Doyle

**Copy To**: Minister Potter

**Subject**: Actio personalis moritur cum persona

While I am fairly certain that the activities of the five agents were confined to them alone, it is far more important that the public believe this as well. The general public might well believe that werewolves are good, decent human beings who are cursed with a terrible disease, but there will always be a tiny little bit of doubt - that we are just waiting until the time is right to rise up.

And if I, or any other werewolf, investigate my agents, then there will be those who suspect we are trying to cover things up, and that - more than anything these five might or might not have done - will screw the cause of werewolf rights for the rest of time.

If you would take my advice, you will direct Justice Weasley to appoint a panel of seven Wizengamot members, none of whom have been protected by anyone within The WPS, and give them full powers to investigate my department, aside from the obvious - they can't question serving agents about their wards (that is the one rule I consider inviolable, even for an investigation such as this).

I am convinced that the veritaserum interrogations we have had have spelt out the depth of this conspiracy, but if we try to do this purely within The WPS and The DMLE, there will always be a hint of doubt. And that's something we can't have.

Regards,  
Jessie.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:15pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Minister Potter

**To**: Percy Weasley

**Copy To**: Miss Owens, Director Doyle

**Subject**: The Investigations

Mr Chief Justice,

In regard to our previous memos, and other discussions, we have made a decision about the investigations in to the accusations in The Wizarding Post. I've consulted with The DDMLE, The Head of The WPS and The Chief Warlock, and this is the way we would like to proceed.

On Monday, you are to form a panel of eight wizengamot members to investigate the activities of The WPS, particularly these five agents. The panel members should not include anyone who has been protected by the five agents in question, nor by any of their managers (including Miss Smith and Miss Owens), and obviously they can not be related to the five agents or their managers.

The parameters of the investigation are fairly simple - they will have the power to investigate any aspect of The WPS operations that you feel is necessary. With only two exceptions, nothing will be held back unless it violates any ICW laws or treaties, or interferes with the diplomatic status of the ambassadors.

The two exceptions are a) anything that violates keeping the statute of secrecy, and b) the on-going protection of our current charges - none of the agents, nor the management, will answer questions that will violate the confidentiallity their charges or impinge on the performance of their duties. These two conditions are non-negotiable - while we understand the need for this to be an open investigation, we are not willing to put the safety of those under protection to do it - especially not the children.

If you could get the list to me by the end of Monday, I would be most grateful.

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:35pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Percy Weasley

**To**: Luna Potter

**Copy To**: Miss Owens, Director Doyle

**Subject**: Re: The Investigations

Minister,

I understand the parameters, and I don't think they will be too much of a problem in carrying out any investigations we need.

I will consider the names over the weekend, and approach the eight panel members on Monday morning.

Once the panel is assembled, and assuming we have full co-operation of all concerned - I believe we can wrap this up before The State of The Nation, so that it won't intefere with your plans for next year.

Regards,  
Percy

xoxox

**Date**: 6:12pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Jess

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The Investigation

Why 8, not 7?

xoxox

**Date**: 6:14pm, 3rd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Jess

**Subject**: Re: The Investigation

Why are you not at home? For gods' sake woman - get some rest!

And if there are 8, any decision the panel makes can't be done by a majority of one - it would have to be two at least. Given the importance, I thought it best that one person didn't get to set the agenda for the next hundred years :)

Seriously - go home :)

Lu.

xoxox

**Note** – These were the first six chapters I posted, when I was getting used to writing the serial. As a result, there is at least one glaring mistake, which I can't fix now because it would cause major problems.

**Note **– while I am playing catch up, I'm going to post each "story week" as I can create them. But once I catch up, I will switch to posting every two weeks, as a digest form of the "story week".


	5. Week 2

**Date**: 12:32pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Luna, Harry, Tom, Sirius, Remus

**Copy To**: Miss Owens, Miss Smith

**Subject**: Birthday Plans

Good afternoon,

Since my beloved's birthday is a week on Sunday, I thought I would start firming up the invitations and make sure that people are free.

Also I am kind of hoping for suggestions as to who I should invite. I was thinking of inviting most of the shopkeeper element of our little group, as well as the Hogwarts' staff who are available (I'm assuming since the party will be in The White Room, most of the staff can probably pop in and out, Headmaster?)

Finally - regarding presents. (I'm assuming you would all want to give my darling wife presents - if not, you can ignore this part).

It can not of escaped your notice that we are both pretty well off. Head Auror and Deputy Headmistress is a pretty good combination.

So, after discussions with my wife, we'd like to do what we did last year, and ask you to give donations to your favourite charities in Minnie's name. While a lot of nice, shiny things would be good, we think this would probably be a better gift to give :)

(I will be sending out RSVPs some time next week, once I have a better idea).

Regards'n'stuff  
Ron.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:05pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna, Lucy, Harry, Jessica, Janet

**Subject**: Investigation Panel

Afternoon,

I have sounded out all eight members of the panel, and they have all agreed to serve on it. They know that they will be required to take an oath before they start, and that they will have to obey the restrictions laid down (Statute Of Secrecy, International Treaties and Privacy of Protectees).

With your permission, The Chairperson of the panel will issue the warrants for questioning first thing tomorrow, and the questioning will start on Wednesday.

Miss Owens, Miss Smith - while the agents at Hogwarts will not be questioned about their various protectees, there are good odds they will be required for questioning at some point. Consequently you might have to supply some temporary agents at Hogwarts to cover their absence.

Regards,  
Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:15pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Miss Smith

**Subject**: Re: Investigation Panel

While I would not wish to interfere with the operations of an independent panel - especially not one created to look in to the actions of my agents - I would like to request, if at all possible, that no more than two currently active agents are called away from duty at the same time.

While each agent at Hogwarts has their own assigned protectee, the true strength of the team (as I'm sure you know) comes in the numbers we have. This also applies to those guarding the Ambassadors and senior Ministry staff.

We can supply agents to cover one or two absences, but any more will, in my considered opinion, cause potential problems in our arrangements - problems I am not willing to accept without a very good reason.

Regards,  
Jessie.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:15pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Everyone

**Subject**: Something I Loath More Than The Budget.

Dear All,

While the budget problems are still raging - expect another memo on that in the near future - there is something I am now faced with that is even more scary - something I would rather not do.

Yes - I have to give the State of The Nation address in eighty six days time. In a shade over twelve weeks, I have to stand up in front of The Ministry, The Wizengamot and make a speech that will be broadcast to the entire wizarding community of Britain.

(Side note - it is times like this I am incredibly glad the magical world never developed television!)

As tempted as I am just to stand up there and babble like a Harpie on Jump Juice, there is a good chance I should actually have something proper to say.

Which is where you, friends, romans and country men, come in.

I have to write seven sections - an introduction, one on Hogwarts, one on The Wizengamot, one on The Ministry, one on Foreign Relations, one on the wizarding community and a summation. And since you all fall in to one of those categories, I was wondering if you had any comments or suggestions.

I am going to send letters out to other people, but as my belovedest husband provided us with such a useful tool, I thought it best to put it to some use.

And at this point I am willing to take any suggestions, but with the obvious proviso that I might not actually use them. So, Mr Malfoy, I will not be supplying all the members of The Hogwarts Board with a pet hippogryff that they can use to eat annoying students :)

Also - all suggestions will be treated in strict confidence. (Unless they're really funny or amusing, then I'll publish them to everyone else!)

As always,  
Minister P.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:25pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Draco Malfoy

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Everyone Else

**Subject**: Hippogryffs

Dear Minister,

I did NOT ask for a hippogryff to eat annoying students.

I asked for a basilisk.

If you're going to mock me, at least do it accurately :)

Love,  
Draco.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:26pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Emily Brown

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: State Of The Nation

Dear Luna,

Are we really allowed to make suggestions about Ministry Policy? Even though we don't work for The Ministry, and aren't citizens of the nation?

Regards,  
Emily.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:28pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Emily

**Subject**: Re: State Of The Nation

Dear Emily,

Nominally speaking no - Ambassadors do not get to dictate Ministry Policy. While we are a political body, we are not supposed to be directly beholden to any one group.

However in reality, I am not going to ignore any advice or suggestions from people who know more about the rest of the world than I do. Such as The Headmaster of Hogwarts, The Head of The Auror Academy or, just to pick an example at random, The Ambassador to The Volturi who not only has seen more of the world than I have but has also been around for fifty times as long as I have.

If I am honest, I don't know what I expect people to suggest. Since you are new to the country, there is the chance you might not have any suggestions about what I can change over the coming year. On the other hand, you might be able to ream off a dozen suggestions that would change the world as we know it and usher in the golden age. (Well - continue the golden age we are currently in. According to most papers and other sources, Harry, Lucy, Tom and I ushered in The Golden Age a few years ago. But anyway...)

I won't take it amiss if you don't suggest anything, and I promise anything you do suggest I will keep to myself (my previous comments about funny/amusing suggestions!)

Take care,  
Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:35pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: State Of The Nation

Dear Luna,

Thank you - that was a very helpful explanation.

Regards,  
Emily.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:22pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Harry, Luna, Lucy, Miss Owens

**Subject**: The Panel

Good Evening,

The eight members are assembled, and have asked to speak to you as a group. This is not part of the hearing, but they believe that - given the nature and importance of the investigation - they would like to hear the guidance from you four in person, so there are no misunderstandings.

Consequently, I wonder if you are all free in about half an hour?

From,  
Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:24pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Percy

**Subject**: Re: The Panel

Lu and I are free - we're pretty much done for the day. (Which does make me wonder if we're really doing enough work).

xoxox

**Date**: 4:32pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Percy

**Subject**: Re: The Panel

I am meeting with The Director now about covering the agents from Hogwarts, and we're both free to come to talk to the panel when required.

Jess (& Lucy D)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:40pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna, Harry, Lucy, Miss Owens

**Subject**: Re: The Panel

Thank you for your prompt responses. The Panel will be in the main chamber in around 15 minutes. The discussion will be off the record, though the agreed guidelines will be noted in the minutes.

Regards,  
Percy.

Xoxox

**Date**: 7:15pm, 6th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Harry, Luna

**Copy To**: Remus, Sirius, James, Tom, Lily

**Subject**: The Bumblebees

Dear All,

I realise it's late, and I should be at home with Penny, but just as I was about to leave, my assistant handed me something she thought I should see right away.

And, as always, she was right.

The Followers Of The Bumblebee (as they are now calling themselves) have submitted a request to conduct a march through Diagon Alley, culminating with a protest rally in Hufflepuff Park. And they want to hold it on October the 31st.

The documentation was all in order, and there was nothing in the request that is grounds for refusing it. I mean - other than the fact they are all deluded and crazy, but, it turns out, that's not actually a crime.

As you know, the final permission comes from this office (since I am, in theory, independent), and while I can see no reason not to grant it (at least no reason that won't lead to further investigations and probably criminal charges against me and a few others) I thought I should give you all some warning, since the story will most likely be in the papers as soon as I grant permission.

You know I admire and respect all of you, and if there was any way I could find to stop this, I would.

But as we're already carrying out one investigation in to the actions of one branch of The Ministry, I probably shouldn't trigger another :)

Regards,  
Percy

xoxox

**Date**: 9:12am, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

Speaking as an "honoured elder" (no - I'm never going to let you forget that, Miss Lovegood) - the situation in the... the shopkeeping community is relatively speaking okay.

We could do with better ties with Gringotts - while Ragnok respects you and your husband, there is a general feeling from most of the people in The Alley that the goblins are still pretty stand-offish, and that they are looking to rip us off rather than work as equals.

I don't know if you can do anything about it, but I thought I'd mention it.

Love,  
Mother M.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:43am, 7th September, 2010

**From**: James (& Lily)

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Remus, Sirius, Tom

**Subject**: Re: The Bumblebees

Speaking for ourselves, I say let them protest.

The vast, almost complete, majority of the public know the truth, and it's not like we weren't going to be thinking about the anniversary anyway.

Love,  
J'n'L

xoxox

**Date**: 10:52am, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Bellatrix

**To**: Jess

**Copy To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

Jess,

Director Doyle has mentioned your concerns about future recruitment, and - since this is the time of year for change - I had a suggestion that we can put to Minister Potter for her speech.

It would affect the budget, and there is the chance while the investigation in to the five agents is on going we probably shouldn't carry it out, but it would solve the recruitment problem, as well as help with the flaws in the current Auror training.

You've probably worked out what I'm suggesting, so - what do you think?

Regards,  
Bells.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:01am, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily

**Subject**: Re: The Bumblebees

There is an additional thing to consider -

Professor Dumbledore was not one for sharing. During his war against Grindelwald, his secret army barely knew anything that was going on.

And after he defeated Grindelwald, Professor Dumbledore continued to keep his secrets. If he'd talked to anyone else - even once - then maybe everything would have been different, and he would still be with us today.

So if we aren't open and honest about the events that lead up to Halloween 1981 - if we try to stop any questions, to suppress any protest - are we really any better than him?

Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:32pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Jess

**To**: Bella

**Copy To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

The only problem I foresee in opening up recruitment to non-werewolf members is the... disparity between human and non-human strength and stamina, and possibly the magical resistance.

While I think we can work round these, I am worried that it might create a two-tier system within The WPS, with human agents feeling... second class to the werewolf ones.

Perhaps I am being over cautious, but with human/werewolf relations the way they are, and this investigation, I really don't want to do anything that might inflame them further.

That said - if we can work this out, it will be a major coup and something for Minister Potter to announce in November.

Jessie.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:32pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Tom

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Lily, Sirius, James

**Subject**: Re: Are we better than him?

Since we didn't try to murder an 18 month old child, I'm going to go with yes - we are :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:15pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Lucile

**To**: Severus

**Subject**: Are you free?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:17pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Severus

**To**: Lucile

**Subject**: Give me 5 minutes?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:12pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Jess

**Copy To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

I realise there will be a few problems initially - the strength and stamina thing might be the biggest, and while the magical resistance is different, there are a nearly infinite number of ways to fix that. (Same with the S/S problem, but the majority of them have a few side effects which are pretty nasty. Maybe if I talk to the potions department?)

Anyway - setting aside the fact this might never work, do you think it could work?

Regards,  
Bells

xoxox

**Date**: 3:17pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Jess

**To**: Bella

**Copy To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

Yes - I think it could. The other problem is going to be the same problem that infects the whole of the wizarding world - inertia. People will say that this is unnecessary, untraditional and (I am sad to say) the small minority who didn't approve of werewolf rights in the first place might jump on this as a reason to suggest rolling back some of the Unification decrees. ("If we can get proper humans to do that job, why should we give it to werewolves at all?" - the sort of thing the COQ spews out every few months).

But setting aside the bigots, morons and nutjobs, I think this is worth pursuing. And if we do it now, while we have the time, we can do it properly. (The alternative is do it in 20/30 years when the werewolves are dying out and we have to do a rush job).

You've been quiet quite Director - any thoughts?

Regards,  
Jessie

xoxox

**Date**: 4:22pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Severus (& Lucile)

**To**: Remus, James, Sirius, Tom, Lily

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Percy

**Subject**: Late Edition

Friends (and Sirius!),

I don't know if you'll have seen it yet - I'm guessing Harry, Luna and Percy are probably working hard and haven't had time to read the papers, and since the article isn't made up of pictures, I'm pretty sure Sirius wouldn't understand it - but there is a late edition of The Solaris.

Now - before you think I have lost my mind, I did not buy it, nor did Lucile. It was left behind by a customer, and when my beloved saw the headline, she brought it over to me.

I'm not sure I can do it justice here, but I will give it a shot...

**FREEDOM ARMY MARCHES FOR JUSTICE  
Special Report by JT Horsmont**

_The muggles have a saying that everyone remembers where they were when their Emperor Kellady was shot. In the same way, I suspect everyone of my generation can remember where they were when they learned that Albus Dumbledore, possibly the greatest wizard of our time, had been killed._

_I for example, was heading in to work. I remember as I walked down the road, there were groups of witches and wizards gathered, all talking in a quiet, subdued manner. Every so often, there would be gasps of surprise, and occasional cries of sadness._

_I didn't understand at the time, but when I reached the office, and was told what had happened, I understood their reactions perfectly. The greatest wizard alive had been killed, and we were now alone, and bereft of his guidance and wisdom._

_Inquiries, investigations and inquisitions were conducted, but when the truth was revealed, many people believed there had been a cover up, but were scared to speak out for fear of public humiliation. A new star was in ascendency, and woe-betide those who would dare speak against him._

_After twenty nine years, almost the whole world has come to accept the official version as the truth - to speak against it considered to be as big a blasphemy as to speak against The Witch-Burnings in Salem, or the Muggle-Massacres of the early 20th century._

_But one group is daring to defy convention - The Followers of The Bumblebee are planning a march and protest rally on the 29th anniversary of the death of Albus Dumbledore, where they will get their message out._

_Currently there is no word from The Ministry as to whether or not this march will be permitted to go ahead, but I - like many of my fellow mages - would ask one simple question : If they have nothing to fear from the truth, why are they trying to hide it?_

If you imagine this interspersed with pictures of Professor Dumbledore, and James and Lily and The Four Fathers, you will get an idea of what an impression it might make on some of the population. Especially the COQs who read The Solaris :)

While I fully and entirely support the right to free speech, stories like this sometimes make me long for a despotic dictator :)

Regards,  
Severus.

Xoxox

**Date**: 5:02pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Remus, Sirius, James, Tom, Lily

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Severus, Lucile

**Subject**: Re: Late Edition

I have been inundated with requests in the last hour, from every newspaper (except one - apparently The Wizarding Times has a sense of decency and restraint not normally found in the average newspaper).

I'm going to have to announce that I've given the go-ahead, but aside from that I will make no further comments. The matter was officially settled years ago, and under the rules and regulations, I can't open up the investigation again without new evidence.

Once again, I'm sorry for all the stuff that is going to come your way over the next five weeks. As Severus pointed out, life would be a lot easier if we weren't so darn nice!

Regards,  
Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:15pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Merope

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

Any suggestions on how such a relationship could be forged?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:32pm, 7th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Bella, Jess

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

So I am sitting at home, watching a movie on the system Harry and Luna gave me for my birthday, and something suddenly occurred to me. And rather than wait until tomorrow to tell you about it, I thought I'd do it now, on the off chance I managed to forget it before I get in to the office.

The problem is that werewolves are stronger and have more stamina than humans, and have slightly more magical resistance to minor spells and so forth. This makes them perfect for bodyguards, because they are able to take more... punishment before they pass out. And you two are worried that if we start putting humans in to the line of fire, the general level and quality of protection will suffer and lives will be put at risk.

But you also have a whole other branch to The WPS - the staff who work in the offices. The ones who investigate threats, who manage the various divisions and departments and so on. At the moment these are also entirely staffed by werewolves, but what if we bring in humans to do these jobs?

Think about it - they won't be going out in to the field, and won't be responsible for the actual front line protection of your various protectees. And they will free up what - about fifty or so werewolves to go out in to the field (after proper retraining and so on).

This will increase the numbers you have, and possibly allow you to break down the current protection details in to more shifts, meaning that your agents will do less work over all (no - there will be no corresponding reduction in salary, before you ask).

And Bella - you can continue to train your Aurors the same way, and you only have to add an extra class on WPS procedures and policies and so forth. They won't need to increase magical resistance, strength or stamina, because they won't be field officers.

On a side note - this might also solve some budget problems that The WPS Agents are causing at Hogwarts at the moment. Rather than having the agents staying there permanently, they can rotate and go home every so often. (Not that I am trying to dictate protection policy for active cases. I was merely offering a suggestion!)

Anyway - that's what I was thinking.

Sleep well (assuming you are not already in bed),  
Lucy

xoxox

**Date**: 7:45am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Percy

**Subject**: Re: Late Edition

Good morning,

The reason The Wizarding Times is not pestering you for an interview is because, the day after tomorrow, they will have an exclusive interview with three of The Four Fathers, as well as James and Lily Potter. Dora's editor is a big supporter of Harry and Luna, and is more inclined to believe that this is a political attack on them, rather than any attempt to "set history right". As such, he is willing to listen to Sirius, James, Lily, Tom and I and to publish our side of the story, and is remarkably unwilling to give any time to The Bumblebees, who he considers to be little more than traitors and bigots.

As for the rest, and while I can't speak for the others, I think they feel the same way - we obviously don't hold you responsible for letting the march go ahead, and while the next five weeks aren't going to be fun, compared to the actual events, I think they'll be a walk in the park.

Regards,  
Remus.

xoxox

**Date**: 7:50am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

Part of me wants to say "Isn't that your job, sweetie?", but since I'm not the source of all evil, I would suggest seeing if the Goblins would be willing to join The Alley Trust. A few of us have discussed approaching them, but if it could come from you, or from The Ministry at least, then it would be more official and might get a better result. (After all, you and Harry have a much better relationship with The Goblins than us mere mortals!).

But if that isn't possible - or at least if that can't be arranged before the speech, then even announcing some level of communication and interaction would be quite a coup.

In other news - how are you two doing? After Horsmont's story?

Love,  
M.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:12am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Jessie

**To**: Lucy

**Copy To**: Bella

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

This is why you get paid the big bucks :)

I will look in to re-assigning the desk agents to the field - they might need a little more training - and retasking that department to work with human agents.

There are a lot of benefits - the most obvious being investigations can carry on through the full moon - so I think I can sell this to the other management.

Bells - how soon could a new training... module be added? Could we get this done by the start of the year?

Jess.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:43am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Merope

**Subject**: Horsmont - the man who put the count in country pride.

Harry didn't sleep last night. He tossed and turned all night, eventually giving up about four in the morning.

And the thing is - he knows this won't affect us. He was barely eighteen months old, and I was barely born, so whatever Horse's-Ass might dig up, it can't involve us.

And intellectually he knows that his parents and The Four Fathers won't be in any trouble either. With the number of investigations done at the time, and the fact no one has turned anything up since (despite the various attempts), there is no doubt in his mind - in anyone's mind - that everything happened the way Percy outlined at the start of the month.

But emotionally... that's a whole different question.

Hopefully the stories will die down until the march, and they will make such fools of themselves that they will never be taken seriously again.

In the meantime, do you have any potions that will help my husband sleep, but aren't fatally addictive?

Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:12am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Jess

**Copy To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

Director - I am impressed. I can see why Luna values your counsel so much.

Jess - I can probably introduce an elective module for the final year of students by the end of October. But given the special nature of the work the desk agents do, I think it would have to be a six month course. Which means even if we can get students in to it by November 1st, they wouldn't be able to start work at The WPS until May next year.

Even then, there would be six more weeks until they finish their term at the Academy, so if I am honest the best we can probably do for this group is July 2011.

For the current lower years and future years, I have a different plan. If we bring the module in from the start of the first term (halfway through September), then they can start doing part-time shifts by April, and work during the summer break. By the time the finish their three years, they will be fully trained and have some experience in the job. This should make slotting them in to the system a lot easier.

This doesn't mean it won't be an instant thing - the new agents that can start in July '11 will need some on the job training from your current desk agents.

So as much as I would like to be able to tell Minister Potter she can announce the transition as soon as possible, I suspect that we really won't have anything in place before August, maybe September.

Which, I guess, does fall within this State Address - so she could announce it. And don't long term plans go down well with voters?

Bells.

Xoxox

**Date**: 10:21am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

Sadly all the sleeping potions are addictive, some of them terminally so.

But I can suggest some muggle remedies - they won't stop him dreaming, but they will make sure he sleeps.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:30am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Bella (and Lucy & Jessie)

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: The Werewolf Protection Squad

Minister,

We have a suggestion for something you can announce at The State of The Nation. The three of us have been talking about it, and we think we know how it will work.

The Auror Academy is going to introduce a new elective module for working in The WPS, on the investigative side of the department.

We think that the first Aurors who can join The WPS will start next July, then a yearly intake from September 2011 onwards.

This will allow the werewolves currently doing investigative work to move into the protection side, which means we can spread out the shifts - including the next few years at Hogwarts :)

We'll provide you with a full outline over the next day or so, but we thought you might want some good news.

Love,  
Bells, Lucy and Jessie.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:52am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: James, Sirius, Lily, Tom

**Subject**: Tonks' interview

Greetings,

Dora has arranged a time for you to go in to the paper tomorrow - any time after 2 o'clock in the afternoon is fine as she has set aside the whole afternoon.

She has agreed to respect our privacy as much as she can, and we'll get to read the story over before she publishes it.

So - half two tomorrow?

Regards,  
Remmie

xoxox

**Date**: 11:12am, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Lily

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Re: Tonks' interview

Why is Dora being so nice to us? I mean - I get why she's being nice to you, but unless I've missed something, she isn't sleeping with the rest of us. (And before you ask, no!)

Don't get me wrong - I'm quite glad about it, given that the rest of the world seems to have turned against us, but I was just curious.

Love,  
Lils

xoxox

**Date**: 12pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Hannah, Susan

**Copy To**: Miss Owens, Miss Smith

**Subject**: Lunch

I'm taking Harry in to Muggle London for lunch, to get something to help him sleep.

We'll be out for about an hour or so.

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:01pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Lunch

Meet me in The Atrium in five minutes. We're going out for lunch.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:02pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Lunch

We are?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:03pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Lunch

Yes.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:04pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Lunch

Is that why Hannah is standing at my door, holding it open and waving her wand in a semi-threatening manner?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:05pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Lunch

Yup.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:06pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Lunch

That's okay then :)

xoxox

**Date**: 12:15pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Lily

**Subject**: Re: Tonks' interview

It's true that Dora does care about me a lot, but that's not why she's being so nice. At least, not completely.

Her editor was a big supporter of unification, and by extension of Harry, Luna and Tom. In addition, he has a lot of friends in the werewolf community, and knows that their lives are a lot better than they were five, ten years ago.

Consequently he thinks his is more of a political attack on our Minister and Chief Warlock, using their relationship with us to do it. (If it can be proved that Harry was raised by murderers and liars, can you imagine the political storm that would ensue? And even though Luna wasn't raised by any of us, guilt by association would destroy her career).

Not that I'm suggesting Dora simply follows her editor blindly without question - she's far too smart for that (even though dating me suggests the contrary). But she doesn't believe I am a murderer, and - having listened to all the stories I've told her about The Marauders and Professor Riddle over the past few months - she finds it hard to believe I would be friends with murderers.

So that's why she is willing to do this for us, and why her editor is willing to let her.

Regards,  
Remmie.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:22pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Bella, Lucy, Miss Owens

**Subject**: I admit, I'm impressed.

Sorry - I would've replied earlier, but Harry and I had to go in to Muggle London (my beloved is having serious trouble sleeping, and Madam Merope suggested there might be some alternatives to the addictive and potentially fatal potions the wizarding world has).

But now that I'm back, I have to say (and have already said) I am very impressed, and - pending on the final report you mentioned - I will be happy to announce it and make sure it comes to fruition. (Which is a word I should use more often, cause it is kind of fun to say!)

Seriously - well done :)

Regards,  
Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:11pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: James, Lils, Tom

**Subject**: Re: Tonks' interview

Despite the fact I should be busy, it turns out The ICW doesn't keep me as busy as you'd think. So count me in for tomorrow.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:15pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Re: Tonks' interview

We'll be there as well - since everyone has gone back to school, we're less busy than normal. Madam Merope can cover Lils, and I'm sure one of my many minions will be happy to fill in for me :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:43pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Jessie

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: I admit, I'm impressed.

As much as I'd like to take all the credit, this was mostly the work of Lucy and Bella.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:02pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: Minnie

**Subject**: Re: Tonks' Interview

I'll be there at about quarter past two - after lunch is over.

Min - can you watch the school while I'm out? I don't think I'll be more than an hour, and no doubt you'll be able to get in touch if you need me.

Regards,  
Tom

xoxox

**Ministry Grants Reluctant Permission**  
_**Special Report by JT Horsmont**_

_This afternoon a memo was issued from The Office of The Chief Justice, granting permission for the Freedom Army to conduct their protest march on Halloween._

_The Freedom Army is part of a growing movement trying to prove that senior members of The Ministry colluded with the killers of Albus Dumbledore to cover up the truth._

_The Ministry, of course, denies any suggestion of impropriety, citing the investigations that have been carried out since the night Dumbledore was killed in Godric's Hollow._

_However there are a number of questions raised by recent actions :-_

_If there is nothing to hide, why did permission come from The Chief Justice, rather than The Minister or The Chief Warlock (who, you will remember, is the son of two of the accused, and god son of the other four)?_

_If there is nothing to hide, why did it take nearly twenty four hours for approval to come? Was there an attempt to prevent it from within the shadowy halls of The Ministry?_

_If there is nothing to hide, why has no one come forward to defend the accused? Why is there a wall of silence protecting them from the questions that the public quite rightly deserve answers to?_

xoxox

**Date**: 3:32pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Minnie

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Tonks' Interview

If you're going to give Horse's-Ass what he deserves, I will watch the school until the end of time, with a smile on my face and a song in my heart.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:35pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Minnie

**Subject**: Re: Tonks' Interview

I think an hour or so will do, but I appreciate the sentiment :)

xoxox

**Date**: 4pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Hannah, Susan

**Copy To**: Miss Owens, Miss Smith

**Subject**: Our Lord And Master

I'm taking Harry home for the day, and he is going to take tomorrow off. He needs his rest - if he doesn't get some sleep soon, I am worried it will start impairing his judgement. And while it might do the country some good to have a Chief Warlock who finally makes National Puppy Day a bank-holiday, I am somewhat worried he will also declare Horse's-Ass an enemy of the state and have him killed.

(And I am more worried that I'll let him)

So - if you could re-arrange his schedule for tomorrow - I will see anyone who needs to be seen urgently where it's possible, otherwise they can come back on Friday.

Regards,  
Luna.

Xoxox

**Date**: 4:15pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Hannah

**To**: Susan

**Subject**: National Puppy Day?

Do you think if we suggested that to Lu for The state Of The Nation, she'd think it was a good idea?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:20pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Susan

**To**: Hannah

**Subject**: Re: National Puppy Day?

I don't know, but when you do, can I watch?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:32pm, 8th September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Hogwarts Staff List

**Subject**: Quidditch Tournament

Greetings!

So - I've had an idea about how to arrange the Quidditch Tournament this year.

As well as the six games we normally have, what about a final game against a staff team? The winner of the inter-house tournament plays a team made up of current staff, and we get a professional(ish) referee to umpire the game.

I think that - along with the Yule, Valentine and Founders' Day Balls - it should provide some extra entertainment.

Comments? Suggestions? Mocking?

Ginny

xoxox

**Date**: 8am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Lily

**To**: Sirius, Tom

**Subject**: This afternoon

Hey guys,

James and I are going to go for lunch around 1ish, if you'd like to join us we can figure out a strategy before we talk to Remus' girlfriend.

Love,  
Lils

xoxox

**Date**: 9am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Lucy, Jessie

**Subject**: Assigning Funds

Good morning,

I need a legal opinion on whether or not I can appropriate money from the budget.

And I realise how bad that sounds, so I should probably explain.

The WPS is going to suffer a shortfall in the coming year due to the agents now stationed at Hogwarts. Headmaster Riddle has pointed out that, since they are living full time at the school, they are using more resources than we initially planned.

On a slightly related note, the money set aside for The Quidditch World Cup is not going to be needed, given the unique and novel performance of the muggle football team in June. It's not enough to fund the agents at Hogwarts for the next seven years, but - if my maths is correct (which it is) it is more than enough to fund it for the next year.

At which point the plan that Lucy, Bella and Miss Owens came up with will kick in.

So what I want to know is can I re-assign the money we put aside for The Quidditch World Cup to cover the costs at Hogwarts until September next year?

(I realise there are potential political ramifications, but this is whether or not I have the power to do it, not whether or not it is advisable).

xoxox

**Date**: 9:15am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Lils

**Subject**: Lunch

Count me in.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:16am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Lily

**Subject**: Re: This afternoon

Sadly I'm needed at Hogwarts during lunch, but I will meet you just before we go to the paper, if that's okay?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:01am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Percy, Jess

**Subject**: Re: Assigning Funds

"Unique and novel"? Is that a very polite way of saying "crap"?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:12am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Lils

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: This afternoon

No worries sweetie. We'll see you later

Lils.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:29am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Lucy

**Copy To**: Percy, Jess  
**  
Subject**: Re: Assigning Funds

Why yes, Lucy - it is :)

xoxox

**Date**: 11:16am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Lucy, Jessie

**Subject**: Re: Assigning Funds

Minister,

In regard to the budget, the general convention is that The Minister's word is law. In theory, you could assign the money to your holiday fund if you want. (Though, if I am honest, you probably shouldn't do that).

And since we will not be hosting The Quidditch World Cup, the money will just sit around in the vaults at Gringotts doing nothing.

So - in my considered opinion - I can't think of any legal reasons why you can't do this.

And, on a personal note, if you are looking for political cover, there is an argument to be made that Hogwarts frequently plays host to a number of dignitaries every year, all with their own protection details (whether they are WPS or not).

Consequently putting money aside to pay for the bed and board (for want of a better phrase) of not only the dignitaries and their detail is not an unreasonable consideration.

Not that I would advise you on political matters of course :)

Regards,  
Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:59am, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Claire Dursley

**To**: Ginny

**Copy To**: Hogwarts Staff List

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Tournament

Hey,

I take it you'd pick the "less-able" staff? I mean - if the staff run riot over the students, I don't see it being as fun as it could be :)

(I would be happy to volunteer to play on the team, but I'm guessing that even if you don't want the best of the best, you want people who can actually make a broom raise in to the air).

Love,  
Claire

xoxox

**Date**: 12:32pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Lucy, Jessie

**Subject**: Re: Assigning Funds

$So - in my considered opinion - I can't think of any legal reasons why you can't do this.

Thanks - that is quite a weight of my mind.

$Not that I would advise you on political matters of course :)

And not that I would take such advice :)

Seriously - thanks,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 1pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Can I come in to work yet?

I'm .

I've got some rest, I am not going to find Horse's-Ass and punish him, I'm not going to declare National Puppy Day and I'm not going to ravish you in The Atrium.

So - is my exile over?

xoxox

**Date**: 1:30pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: James, Lily, Sirius, Tom

**Subject**: Are you all ready?

I know you're all at lunch, but I just wanted to confirm that Dora is ready to meet with you all.

Remmie.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:45pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Can I come in to work yet?

$I'm not going to ravish you in The Atrium.

Drat!

And no - you said a day, you're taking a day. But if it helps, I'm going to finish early, so I'll be home around 3ish.

xoxox

**Date**: 2pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Can I come in to work yet?

$You said a day, you're taking a day.

Drat :)

$I'm going to finish early, so I'll be home around 3ish.

Yay! I will prepare the unicorn.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:22pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Nymphadora Tonks

Hey,

So - your parents, Tom, Sirius and I were all interviewed by my girlfriend Dora today, and the story will be in the first edition tomorrow.

The interview was (from my limited and unprofessional eye) fair and balanced, and while it will not paint The Four Fathers and your parents as sinners, it will not paint them as saints either. It will merely tell the truth, and let the public decide. (Which, from what I remember, is what journalism should be about).

And also (again from my limited and unprofessional eye), everyone seemed to get on more or less okay.

Which is why I would like to ask if Dora can be added in to this system?

I realise there are potential worries - not least of which she is a journalist and you, Luna, Percy, Lucy and so on sometimes have sensitive discussions that you would not want broadcast - but she is becoming an important part of my life, and I'd like her to get to know everyone else :)

If you don't think it is wise, or that it might end badly, then I fully accept your decision and won't mention it again. I just thought I'd ask :)

Lils said you were off work today? You aren't ill I hope?

Remus.

xoxox

**Date**: 4pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Claire

**Copy To**: Hogwarts Staff List

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Tournament

To be honest, most of the staff didn't play Quidditch when they were at school, so I don't think we'll have to struggle to find a less than average team.

So far I've pencilled in the Headmaster and Hagrid at beater, Filius, Amalie and Pomona at Chaser, The Deputy Headmistress at Keeper and...

Well - that's where the problem is. Because the most obvious choice for seeker is me. And, after your memo, I realise that I really can't play seeker against any of the four students currently playing, because I would wipe the floor with them, and the game would be over way too quickly.

So - if anyone else has any ideas?

Regards,  
Gin.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:30pm, 9th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Re: Nymphadora Tonks

Uncle,

I will give it some thought. While I do have one or two concerns, they aren't as serious as you think - the memos only go to those to whom they are addressed, and - unless Miss Tonks is an undercover Unspeakable - it is unlikely she will be able to hack in to the system to get access to anything she shouldn't.

My only condition would be that anything she reads is off the record - that she can't use anything she sees, whether it is addressed to her or not. (I would guess she has already agreed to that, but I thought I'd be clear).

I'm going to talk this over with a few of the others, then get back to you, Uncle R. Please don't think that it's because we don't like Dora (most of us don't even know her) or that we think she will screw us over. It's just with the investigation in to The WPS, I am a tad paranoid over the way that government presents itself, and I think that the Diplomats and teachers on the list might have a similar view.

If that's okay?

Harry.

Xoxox

**Date**: 8am, 10th, September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Genitum Non Factum

Have you noticed anything... different about The Statue of Magical Unity? As I walked by it this morning...

Maybe I'm imagining it.

Are we more or less prepared for the visit from The US?

xoxox

**The Life And Lies Of Albus Dumbledore**

_**A Special Report By Nymphadora Tonks**_

_Twenty nine years ago, there was a short, but violent, battle in a town called Godric's Hollow. By most standards, it was almost a non-event - there were no unforgivable curses, no major property damage, no muggle killings._

_In fact, if it wasn't for one specific participant, it is entirely possible that the battle would've passed off with no comment - not even being brought to the attention of the Aurors or The DMLE._

_But everyone alive today knows about this battle. They know how it started, every curse thrown, and the outcome. They know who won and who lost, and how the world changed because of it._

_They know, because it was this battle that revealed the true character of a man who - up until that night - had been considered a hero by the wizarding world, when in fact he was a scheming, duplicitous murderer who had spent the previous thirty years planning to cement his position as the supposed saviour of humanity._

_Following his defeat of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore became obsessed with trying to keep up his reputation. He feared that someone would come along and replace him as the premier wizard in the world._

_This fear grew so strong, so deep, that he decided to take steps to put himself in to a position where he could be hailed as a hero again._

_Playing the villain in this paranoid fantasy was a young man named Tom Riddle, only child of Merope Gaunt and heir of Salazar Slytherin himself._

_"I knew that Headmaster Dumbledore was showing an unusual interest in me" Tom Riddle, now Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, told me "After I started as Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, I felt like he was watching every move I made"_

_"Was that normal?"_

_"From what I can gather - no. During the war against Grindelwald, there was extra security required. But by the time I took up my post, the war had been over for years, and I could see no reason for my activities to be scrutinized in such a way"_

_While teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts, Headmaster Riddle made friends with five students - James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"_

_"Yes - we noticed that the Headmaster appeared to be watching Professor Riddle very carefully" Lily Potter, nee Evans, says "But to be honest, I thought it was more to do with Sirius than with Tom"_

_"Hey - I resemble that remark" Sirius Black, pouting at Mrs Potter's suggestion, went on to explain "I was the first member of The Black Family not to go in to Slytherin, which of course made everyone suspicious of me"_

_"I thought that Slytherins weren't treated as dark wizards any more? Not since the end of the war?" I asked._

_"Professor Dumbledore was trying to re-ignite that specific stereotype, along with trying to engender an enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor" Remus Lupin added "At the time, it was a little confusing, but looking back it appears obvious"_

_Headmaster Riddle and his friends have a number of recollections like this, all of them indicating that Professor Dumbledore was planning something to do with the then Defence Professor._

_A few years later, on that fateful Halloween Night, it became apparent just what that something was._

_"Thankfully Professor Dumbledore took Peter in to his confidence" James explained._

_Peter Pettigrew was the fourth member of the quartet that came to be known as "The Four Fathers", due to their relationship with Chief Warlock Potter, learned of Professor Dumbledore's plans, and fed them back to his friends._

_So when, on the 31st of October, 1981, Professor Dumbledore came to fulfil his plan, everyone was ready._

_"Peter had let us know that Professor Dumbledore was going to try to frame Tom for our deaths" Lily said, her lips forming a thin line "He believed that if we were found dead, he could blame Tom Riddle for our murders and force him to reveal himself as the Dark Lord Dumbledore believed him to be"_

_"We were gathered celebrating Harry's first proper Halloween, when our front door was blasted off" James continued the story "I wanted to fight, but Tom convinced me that he, Sirius, Remus and Peter should form the first line of defence, while Lily and I protected Harry"_

_"Dumbledore confronted us" Sirius said "Told us that Tom was doing dark, that he would betray us and that eventually he would use the murder of James, Lily and Harry as a springboard to start a war"_

_"Tom denied all of this, pointing out that he wasn't the one pointing a wand at an eighteen month old child" Remus added._

_"James then suggested that we would forget all about it if Dumbledore left us alone" Tom finished "However the Headmaster refused to back down and then he attacked us"_

_"Can you just clarify that?"_

_"Yes, Miss Tonks" Tom nodded politely "The then Headmaster drew his wand, and cast a killing curse at Lily. James summoned a lamp to block the curse, while Peter summoned a chair to do the same thing. Sirius, Remus and I cast blasting curses that hit Professor Dumbledore in the chest, sending him flying out of the house and in to a tree in the yard"_

_"Were you attempting to kill him?"_

_"No" Sirius and Remus said in unison, before Remus continued "All we wanted to do was stop him from killing James, Lily and Harry"_

_"Unfortunately when he crashed in to the tree, it broke his neck" Sirius said in a flat tone "But The Aurors cleared us of all wrong doing, as did the several hearings following that"_

_After they had finished their story, I asked each of them two questions - whether they regretted what happened, and what they thought of the current situation._

_Remus : "Looking back - yes. I regret that we were forced to kill to defend our friends. And I regret now that our history is being dredged up as part of a political attack on two people who were only children at the time"_

_Sirius : "No - I don't regret protecting my friends and loved ones. And while I accept that people are entitled to their opinions, I believe that they are being exploited for nefarious reasons"_

_Tom : "Professor Dumbledore was a great man, and I regret what he became in his later years. And that his actions, and his death, would lead people to try to smear our memories for their own personal gain"_

_James : "I have no regrets. He came to kill me, my wife and my child, and I feel totally justified in stopping him. And using his crimes as a platform for protest is just appalling"_

_Lily : "I believe that we did what was necessary, and while I regret the death of a man who was once great, I can not hold any regret that my husband and child were not murdered"_

xoxox

**Date**: 2:15pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Harry (& Luna)

**To**: James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Tom

**Subject**: Interview

Hey,

We have never been prouder to say we love you guys.

Love,  
Harry'n'Luna

xoxox

**Date**: 2:20pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna, Percy, Bella, Tom, Hermione, Ron, Miss Owens

**Subject**: Nymphadora Tonks

Hey,

Remus has asked if we can include Dora Tonks in this system. He feels that she will be a good addition, and she has already made friends with some of us.

(I have to say she is quite a nice woman).

There are concerns about her being a journalist, but (without sounding patronising) I believe she will take everything as being off the record unless we say otherwise. And after the article published this afternoon, I am truly impressed with her integrity.

But, as I have no desire to be a dictator, I thought I would confirm with you, as you are the most senior people on the list.

Regards,  
Harry.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:12pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Nymphadora Tonks

I have no problems. She was very kind and understanding yesterday, and helped us present our side in a fair and balanced way.

Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:24pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Claire

**To**: Ginny

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Tournament

How about a staff/alumni team?

I'm sure the students would get a kick of playing against some of the more famous former students. From what I've learned, Harry and Luna were both fairly capable players, and it could be fun watching them team up again.

I can put out some feelers if you like - see if they are willing?

Claire.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:59pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Tonks And Budget

I have no problem with Tonks coming on to the list. I admit I don't know her all that well, but I'd like to get to know her. And if Remus thinks she is a nice girl, who am I to argue?

Also - find enclosed the first pass at the budget. While I know you are not supposed to get involved in it - since you are the one who has to sign off on it - but I'd really like your opinion, since there are a few things in there that could be politically... interesting.

Love'n'hugs,  
Lulu.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:21pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Nymphadora Tonks

Why would I object to my niece? She is a lot of fun to be around, and why is Remus asking exactly?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:22pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: RS: Nymphadora Tonks

$Why would I object to my niece? She is a lot of fun to be around, and why is Remus asking exactly?

So there is the chance that I might have outed you to Tonks' Aunty Bella.

Sorry :)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:23pm, 10th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Bella

**Subject**: Re: Nymphadora Tonks

I think you should probably ask Remus - it's more his story than mine.

Plus, you know, I'm off home.

Hugs!


	6. Week 3

**Date**: 12pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna, Tom, Harry

**Subject**: Protest

Good Afternoon,

A man named Rob Byson has sent me a letter asking if we would be willing to meet with him in regard to the protests his group are going to hold on the 31st.

As you are the three of the four most senior members of the branches of government (along with me, obviously), I thought that you might want to attend.

(And yes, I know Hogwarts is not a branch of government, but you get the idea).

He wants the meeting on Thursday (three days from now), which seems like a good date.

Regards,  
Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:59pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Genitum Non Factum

Sorry it took me so long to get back to you - you might have seen the story in the paper on Friday :)

As far as I know, we are suitably prepared for the meeting. The Minister will be done with the budget (or she will have given up and run away - one of the two) and The WPS are setting up the escort details required.

And no - the statues in Magical Unity don't seem any different. Are you sure you weren't just drunk? :)

Regards,  
Sirius

xoxox

**Date**: 1:23pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Everyone except my adorable wife

**Subject**: You are Cordially Invited...

As most of you are aware (partly because I've been talking about it for a few days) my beloved wife turns 31 on Sunday, and I (being the sweet and loving husband that I am) am holing a party for at Hogwarts.

The party is being held in The White Room, and Headmaster Riddle has sorted out portkeys that will take anyone who wants to come there and back.

As a result, I would like an idea of numbers, preferably by Thursday afternoon.

Also, as previously mentioned, we would prefer donations to be given, rather than presents :)

Later,  
Ron.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:54pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Luna, Tom

**Subject**: Re: Protest

The protest has been approved. Why do we have to talk to them?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:12pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Genitum Non Factum

Hey! I resemble that remark! I am rarely drunk on Fridays!

xoxox

**Date**: 2:15pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Claire

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Tournament

Yes! That would be brilliant!

It would save me from playing, and I know that we have a few former seekers out there who probably remember how to play, even if they are a lot older and slower now than they were in their prime.

(If you could find a way not to use that phrase when you talk to them, I would be in your debt!)

The last match usually takes place in May, so we have a fair while to organize this.

You rock,  
Ginny.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:45pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Claire

**To**: Ginny

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Tournament

I rock?

I also had another idea, but it might be harder to carry out, plus - depending on the next month or so - might not be as good an idea as I think.

From what I've learned from Dudley, a number of the friends and relatives of Minister Potter were REALLY good at school, so if you could put together a staff team then they could play Team Potter?

(Well - okay. That seemed like a good idea when I thought of it. Maybe not so much now).

I will have a word with a few people tomorrow - how many would you be looking for to fill the gaps in your team?

Claire.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:12pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna

**Subject**: Re: Protest

Speaking for myself, I don't want to be at the meeting.

While I understand the theory - that as Headmaster, I am well respected in the country and so my voice should be heard - they are protesting about me, and I don't think I am exactly a disinterested source.

(I know Harry and Luna aren't either, but they aren't protesting about them directly).

If you do want a Hogwarts' teacher there, I will ask Hermione, otherwise I would suggest leaving us out. Or at least very least, leaving me out.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:12pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: Luna, Tom

**Subject**: Re: Protest

$The protest has been approved. Why do we have to talk to them?

The only thing I can think is that they are trying to make a deal. They will stop the protest if we offer them something in return.

Which begs the question - what do you think they want, and are we willing to give it them? And I know that's two questions, but you get the idea.

Oh - hold on. Something's come in from Tom.

$Speaking for myself, I don't want to be at the meeting.

I understand. On reflection, I apologise for asking - I shouldn't have put you in that position, and I am sorry.

Professor Weasley need not worry about it either - as you pointed out, this isn't a Hogwarts matter.

Harry, Luna - I could do with an answer by first thing tomorrow if possible.

Regards,  
Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:59pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Genitum Non Factum

Wanna change that?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:12pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Budget

The idea of permitting humans to join The WPS is pretty impressive - I can't think why it hasn't been thought of before.

Using Quidditch World Cup money to pay for WPS agents at Hogwarts... again - it is a good idea, but you must have figured out the potential political problems. We are essentially using public money to pay for the protection of our children (and some other people's children, but mostly ours). On the other hand, the children of the various dignitaries need protecting, and it is incumbent on The Ministry to protect them.

The money set aside for commendations seems enough - and since they are in the gift of The Minister, I assume you can ensure we don't give out too many over the next year or so :)

The other parts seem pretty much the same as last year? (I have to admit, I don't pay much attention once it is signed. Is that bad?)

Assuming you don't modify it too much before submitting it formally, I would consider it an honour and a privilege to sign it.

Love'n'hugs  
Hx.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:15pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: State Of The Nation

Hi,

You said I could suggest things, but I don't know how far it reaches.

Lucy has written to me once or twice since she started school, and has mentioned something that... that she thought was strange. She didn't ask me to pass it along - in fact I think she would be mortified if she thought I was talking about it (since she's only 11 and a stranger in this country), but it seemed worth mentioning.

Most of the students she has talked to are really ill-educated about vampires. The first years seem to have learned from their parents (and not learned well, with the few, obvious exceptions) and the other years, despite apparently being taught, seem to be somewhat misinformed about a number of key points.

So I was wondering if you would like me to conduct a lectures? I can teach the students what I know, and answer any questions they might have. (I would be happy to do this in my own time as part of my duties, so you would not have to worry about cost).

And, as Lucy is to be at Hogwarts for the next seven years, I would be willing to do this for the next seven years, an every year I am not reassigned after that.

That is, if you want.

Regards,  
Emily Brown.

Xoxox

**Date**: 4:32pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Harry, Tom

**Subject**: Re: Protest

They want to make a deal? Like what? Name a street after them? A park? Pay them off?

Do we honestly have anything to fear from them holding this protest? And if not, why would we want to stop them?

They'll protest, make themselves look like idiots and we can sit and watch and mock and laugh.

All in all, a good day's work.

Regards,  
Luna

xoxox

**Date**: 4:56pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Genitum Non Factum

Okay. Friday after work?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:01pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Protest

Are you okay? That seemed a little... ranty, especially for you.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:12pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Genitum Non Factum

Consider it a date.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:12pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Tomorrow

I need to see you first thing in the morning. It's... somewhat urgent, if not actually important.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:15pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow

You can come over now, if you want. Lu is working on Section 4, so we'll have time to talk.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:20pm, 13th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow

Okay. I will be right over.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:55am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Amalie Deveaux

**To**: Everyone

**Subject**: Insomnia Sucks

xoxox

**Date**: 9:05am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Subject**: My Apologies

I owe you an apology, Master Chief Justice. My last memo about the protest was... well - it was rude, snappy and I am very sorry, because none of my annoyance has anything to do with you.

I am just getting entirely annoyed with the protesters, who seem set on destroying the reputations of six good people just to get at my husband or me.

But, as my husband pointed out, you are our best ally in this, and pissing you off is not going to help.

I am truly sorry.

Regards,  
Luna

xoxox

**Date**: 9:24am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Emily

**Subject**: Re: State Of The Nation

Sometimes, I wonder just how much I have offended the universe to make it treat me this badly.

Which was not aimed at you, more at me for assuming you know all about the Magical Government.

Hogwarts is an independent body, and there are several dozen laws in place that say I can't dictate what happens there. These date back from 30 to 70 years, and were first introduced during the middle ages when a rising Dark Lord attempted to use The Ministry to force Hogwarts to train an army for him.

(You can probably look it all up if you're interested, but that's the gist anyway).

As a result, I'm not allowed to tell Headmaster Riddle what he can and cannot teach. Except under two specific laws, which forbid the teaching, discussion, practising and dissemination of extremely dark magic. And no - I can't tell you what types, because I am bound by those laws as well :)

So while your suggestion is very good, and one I will pass along to Headmaster Riddle (with your permission), I can't use TSOTN to announce it, because it would look like I was violating the independence of the school.

But seriously - if you want to do this (and it does sound like Hogwarts could need it), I will happily pass this on to Tom and see what he says.

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:25am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: My Apologies

If I am honest - it never even occurred to be to be offended. I was far more worried about you, and the state of mind you must be in to write what you wrote :)

I would rather not meet with them either, but I have to at least maintain the illusion of impartiality, even when every single part of me just wants to throw them all in jail.

You are both free to decline the meeting, but honestly if you aren't there, they could potentially take offence.

Anyway - I accept your apology, even if I didn't really need it :)

Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:31am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

I am happy to talk to the students at Hogwarts, even if you can't direct the Headmaster to let me.

But if he were to approach you with this, could you announce it then? If - to the public - it looks like it comes from Hogwarts to you, rather than you to Hogwarts, would that be acceptable?

(And you know I am going to ask my Lords and Masters about the darkest of dark magics now, simply because you have aroused my curiosity, and that is not something that is easy to do these days!)

Regards,  
Emily.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:52am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Claire

**To**: Harry, Luna, Severus, Bella, James

**Copy To**: Ginny

**Subject**: Staff/Alumni Team

Good morning,

Ginny and I have been talking, and we came up with an idea for the next of the summer term. The winner of the Interhouse Cup gets to play a staff/alumni team in an exhibition game.

(It was originally going to be a staff game, but there aren't enough suitable players on the staff, so we decided to look outside).

So - would any of you be interested? Though I am not an expert, I'd say there would be maybe one or two weekends of practice, to get the team working together, then the afternoon of the game. And I know you all have pressing jobs, and that sometimes things come up unexpectedly, but I think this shouldn't take up too much time.

Obviously there's no real time constraint on this, but if you could let me know by April, that would be helpful!

Claire.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:59am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Emily

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

I have to admit, I keep forgetting how old you really are, and just how impressive your political skills are.

You look like a 20 year old woman, and yet you have the political savvy of someone who's been in The Ministry since The Time of The Founders.

And, of course, you're right. I will talk to Tom later, and see if he is willing to ask me to mention it :)

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:59am, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Friday

You know - we don't have to wait four days...

xoxox

**Date**: 12:22pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: A favour

Hey,

Last night, Emily Brown approached me, asking if I could announce in The State of The Nation that I had directed you to ask her to hold a number of lectures about vampires for the students.

I think it is a good idea, but there is obviously the slight problem that me doing that would be illegal, and get me sacked.

So I need you to ask Emily yourself, then tell me that you have asked her so I can announce it in TSOTN.

And if you could see your way to not telling anyone I asked you to ask her, I would take it as a kindness :)

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:21pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Friday

Are you suggesting we meet up earlier?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:01pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Friday

Well - neither of us have anything on tonight.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:21pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Subject**: Re: My Apologies

Hey,

Thanks :)

On reflection, I think I will come. If only to see the people who are trying to screw over my husband in person.

(That is see them in person, not that they are trying to screw him in person. Because if that were the case then I really would have something to be annoyed about!)

Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:42pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Friday

That sounds like a plan.

(And were I the type to indulge in double entendres, I would definitely reply "and later tonight neither of us will have anything on", but as I am not that sort of man, I won't!)

Xoxox

**Date**: 4:12pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Emily

**Copy To**: Luna

**Subject**: Vampire Lessons

Dear Ambassador,

It has come to attention that there is a slight deficiency in the courses we give at Hogwarts.

Our lessons in vampire lore, customs and (for want of a better phrase) anatomy are apparently lacking, and it is apparently causing a few problems for one of our students, and for our students in general when they go out in to the big wide world.

Now that we are aware of this, it is incumbent on me (as Headmaster) to see if I can fix this - I have a duty to ensure my students are as well educated as possible.

With this in mind, I was wondering if I might prevail upon you to come to Hogwarts an hold a series of lessons - one for each of the Magical Races class we hold (two each for years 1 to 5, then one each for year 6 and 7 - the class is mandatory up to OWL level, and then optional for NEWT).

I will be quite happy to pay you for these lessons, at the usual rate we have for guest lecturers, and (if I may offer you an added bonus, it would also give you more time to spend with your daughter).

This is entirely up to you - if you do not wish to do this, I have no problem with that either.

Regards,  
Tom.

P.S. Now that I've for the formal crap out of the way, Luna memo'd me about your suggestion, and I think it's brilliant. While I have tried to get the lessons as right as I can, there are some races we don't know a lot about, either because they are far too dangerous to approach (such as the heliopaths of Death Valley, or the basilisk) or because they are somewhat tight-lipped, and while I have nothing but respect for your Masters, and vampires in general, as a race you are not that easy to approach for help :)

If you have the time, I'd like to get the lessons done in November, after Luna has announced it and before the end of the year. But the timetable is pretty much up to you - we can arrange the rest of the classes around when you are available.

Hopefully Lu will have explained the legal structure in this country - she can not directly interfere in the curriculum at Hogwarts without risking her job, but she can advise whether a class is permissible or not. Which is why it has to appear the request is coming from me. (And yes, the cloak and dagger routine is a tad crazy, but it goes back about 100 years, and I will be happy to give you a full lesson in the history of our world).

Lu - if The Ambassador agrees, I am happy for you to announce this in TSOTN, if you so desire :)

Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:55pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Atrium, five minutes?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:58pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: I'll be there.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:04pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Fleur

**To**: Luna, Harry, Ginny, Viktor

**Subject**: Sirius & Padma

So, I am pretty sure I just saw Padma Patil and Ambassador Black leaving The Ministry, hand in hand, and both looking at each other in a slightly syrupy way.

Is this new? Or have I just not been paying attention?

LF.

xoxox

**Date**: 5:24pm, 14th September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Vampire Lessons

If you think your society is crazy, wait until you hear about The Prohibition, The Secret and The Compact. You would be amazed just how many laws, rules and customs we have over the single act of biting a human.

I'm 1,500 years old, and I still get confused sometimes :)

(Also Luna mentioned something about certain topics being banned, but wouldn't tell me what subjects. I don't suppose you could help?)

But, that aside, I would be delighted to come and give a number of lessons in November, and, as I am the Ambassador to The Volturi (which is more or less the same as Ambassador to The Vampire Nation) I would consider it part of my duties to educate your students about my people, and would consider it somewhat of an insult to be paid for it :)

Once you have a better idea of the schedule, let me know and I will see what I can do.

Regards,  
Emily.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:08am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Fleur

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Viktor

**Subject**: Re: Sirius and Padma

I didn't know anything about them. Do you think it's serious?

xoxox

**Date**: 8:15am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Fleur

**Copy To**: Ginny, Harry, Viktor

**Subject**: Re: Sirius and Padma

Me neither.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:59am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Last Night

So - I had fun last night.

And I'd kind of like to do it again.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:00am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Viktor

**To**: Fleur

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Ginny

**Subject**: Re: Sirius and Padma

I can't help but notice Harry seems somewhat quiet about this

xoxox

**Date**: 9:08am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Claire

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

A chance to play Quidditch again? Count me in :)

xoxox

**Date**: 9:32am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Harry, Luna

**Subject**: Protest Meeting

I have set this up for 10am tomorrow. It will be me, you two, Mr Byson and two of his associates and if could prevail upon you to ask either Hannah or Susan to sit in to take the minutes, I would be most grateful.

Mr Byson says he wants to tell us about the plans for the protest, so that if we have any legal objections (such as the route, the number of people and so forth) they can adapt their plans.

(Before you ask, we can not stop them completely. This is more of a health and safety thing than a call it off thing).

The meeting is in the main conference room, and if you get their early, we can have a little chat first.

Regards,  
Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:45am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: Fleur, Ginny, Viktor

**Subject**: Re: Sirius and Padma

Now that you come to mention it, my beloved is being somewhat tight lipped.

Is this anything to do with Sirius popping by the other night?

xoxox

**Date**: 9:46am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Protest Meeting

I'll be there. I'll also ask Sue if she'll sit in. I take it this isn't classified?

xoxox

**Date**: 9:46am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Emily

**Subject**: Re: Vampire Lessons

$(Also Luna mentioned something about certain topics being banned, but wouldn't tell me what subjects. I don't suppose you could help?)

With all due respect, no, I can't. And if you would take my advice, you would not give it any more thought.

And if you would take a little extra advice, your diplomatic immunity will only take you so far, and then it will get you kicked out of the country, along with your daughter. It would also get anyone in this country who assisted you sent to Azkaban after being obliviated, and anyone else with diplomatic immunity being kicked out of the country too.

Which is by way of saying I can not stress how bad an idea it would be to pay any more attention to this.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:47am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Percy

**Copy To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Protest Meeting

I'll be there as well.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:52am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Fleur

**Copy To**: Harry, Luna, Viktor

**Subject**: Re: Sirius and Padma

I have to admit - they do kind of suit each other. Even taking in to account the age gap, they would make a cute couple.

xoxox

**Date**: 10am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: Protest Meeting

No - it's not classified, so feel free to tell Susan what you want.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:05am

**From**: Luna

**To**: Susan

**Subject**: Tomorrow morning

Can you come to a meeting tomorrow to take minutes, and can you bring along the quotation quill, so that we have an accurate record of what is said?

We are meeting with the leaders of the planned "Dumbledore" protest, and I would like the meeting to be minuted, so there is no disagreement or argument in the future over what was agreed.

(If you have other plans, or would prefer not to, I can make other arrangements - it is entirely at your discretion).

Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:30am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Vampire Lessons

Luna was pretty insistent I drop this as well.

So, on reflection, I think I will drop it :)

xoxox

**Date**: 10:32am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: Everyone Except Remus

**Subject**: Dora Tonks

Next Monday, I'm going to add Dora Tonks' name in to the system, and give her access to a memo pad.

If ANYONE has any objections, let me know before then, because while I can remove/suspend people, it would be much more polite to not let her access the system completely than to let her on for a day, then ban her.

Seriously - if no one comments by then, it'll be done.

As always,  
Harry.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:33am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Fleur

**Copy To**: Ginny, Luna, Viktor

**Subject**: Re: Sirius and Padma

I'm afraid I have nothing to say on the matter :)

Xoxox

**Date**: 10:45am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Last Night

Siri? Is something wrong?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:52am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Susan

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow Morning

Am I allowed to kick any of them in the balls?

xoxox

**Date**: 11:55am, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Everyone (except Hermione)

**Subject**: Re: Dora Tonks

In addition to Harry's comments, Dora will be accompanying me to Minnie's party on Sunday, so you will all have a chance to meet her before she gets added to the list.

Obviously, Hermione will also get a chance to meet her, but what kind of guest would I be if I spoiled the surprise?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:03pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Tom, Bella, Lucy, Harry

**Subject**: TSOTN

The first pass at the introduction is almost ready, and I was wondering if I could prevail upon you all to read it?

(It won't be ready until Monday, since we kind of have two important things before then, but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask in advance!)

Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:42pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Fleur

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: Ginny, Luna, Viktor

So you do know something.

Luna - would you know any way of extracting information from your husband that we could put to some use?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:59pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Susan

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow Morning

Sadly, no - you are not permitted to kick people who are, to all intents and purposes, guests of The Ministry.

Because if you were, then I would be permitted as well, and then the entire meeting would just be spent kicking the crap out of our three guests.

Which wouldn't be all that productive.

And, although I know I don't need to, I also need to ask you not to make comments during the meeting. Because if I am not allowed to yell at them for trying to screw up my husbands life, then I am damn sure no one else is going to :)

Lu.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:15pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

Sorry - I got called in a REALLY long meeting, and haven't had a chance to check my pad all morning.

I really enjoyed last night as well. And I'd kind of like to do it again as well.

I have a bold suggestion - what do you say to going to Minnie's party together? Announcing ourselves, to so speak?

xoxox

**Date**: 1:18pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Susan

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow Morning

Okay - I will not kick anyone. Nor will I yell, berate or scream at them either.

I will record the minutes in a fair and impartial manner, and not make the protesters look like gibbering lunatics that not even The COQ or Horses-Ass would pay attention to.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:19pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Susan

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow Morning

Susan! I am surprised at you! You are an employee of The Ministry of Magic. You work on the 9th floor, less than twenty feet from the office of The Minister Of Magic.

You do NOT end a sentence with a preposition!

xoxox

**Date**: 1:20pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Susan

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow Morning

A father of a little boy goes upstairs after supper to read to his son, but he brings the wrong book. The boy says, 'why did you bring that book that I don't want to be read to out of up for?'

(mwahahahaha)

xoxox

**Date**: 1:21pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Susan

**Subject**: Re: Tomorrow Morning

I bow to the master :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:21pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: TSOTN

I'd be happy to read it. Now that classes have started again, I'm far less busy than I am during the break.

Not that I am admitting that to my superior, of course :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:42pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Bella

**Subject**: Re: TSOTN

Of course not :)

xoxox

**Date**: 3pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

Did I mention I have a fairly active imagination, and that sometimes it REALLY runs away from me?

(But don't worry, there are upsides to it as well)

xoxox

**Date**: 3:22pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Numbers?

Any idea?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:32pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

Such as?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:59pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Numbers

I think pretty much everyone is coming. I realise this might cause a problem with the portkeys, but remember there are a fair few couples on the list.

(I will be happy to pop in to help you, providing you can hide my visit from Min - to keep the surprise going!)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:22pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

Well - my last boyfriend said I was a lot of fun in bed :)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:23pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

!)!)""£(£(£!"?£?£?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:24pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Pamda

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

Mwahahahaha.

What he actually meant was that after a long day at work, he enjoyed my various stories about what had happened, told (of course) with my own little spin (and including voices and everything!)

And... well, sometimes I write Starlight FanFiction, and read the stories out to him.

Why - what did you think I meant? Were you being rude, Ambassador Black? (smirk)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:59pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Re: Numbers

I think I'll be able to cope. And if it gets to be too much, I'll invade one of the seventh year charms classes and call it an educational project :)

xoxox

**Date**: 5:01pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

Me? Rude? How could you ever think such a thing?

And Starlight Fanfiction? Anything I would have read?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:12pm, 15th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: TSOTN

Sorry - I've been a bit distracted with Ron's plans and thinking about Miss Brown.

I would be happy to read whatever you have :)

xoxox

**Date**: 9am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Miss Brown?

Thanks - as I said I will send it out on Monday.

What's Miss Brown doing? Is this relating to the dark magic thing?

xoxox

**Date**: 9:10am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna, Harry, Susan

**Subject**: Protest Meeting

The main conference room is apparently under-going some maintenance that can't be put off, so I have shifted the meeting to Conference Room A.

I have let the front desk know, but Mr Byson and his friends will be escorted up anyway.

Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:16am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Miss Brown

Apparently you got her interest when you mentioned The Double Omega Laws, and she asked me about them.

I realise that, because of her nature, and the nature of her race, the subject probably wouldn't be much use to her, but still - the laws were put in place for a reason.

Her most recent memo said :-

$Luna was pretty insistent I drop this as well.

$So, on reflection, I think I will drop it :)

so I don't think we have anything to worry about, but I just thought I'd let you know, in case action needs to be taken in the future.

Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:20am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Miss Brown

I will keep an eye on the situation as well, but - like you say - I don't think it will be a problem.

Anyway - I have to go. Meeting with The Bumblebees (oh joy!).

xoxox

**Date**: 9:25am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Miss Brown

Have fun :)

Xoxox

**Date**: 10:15am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Claire

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

I know I've been a little delayed in replying, but as you've probably heard, my mind's been a little distracted.

As we speak, my son and his wife are meeting with people who apparently hate me, my wife and my four best friends. Which, surprisingly, is making my mind wander, just a little.

But - since there is not a lot I can do at the moment, short of storming The Ministry and breaking up the meeting - I am answering some of the letters and such that I've missed.

Assuming I am not in jail, exiled or in some way other way unavailable, I would be glad to play next May. I admit it's been a while, but I think I can still make a decent attempt.

Of course, if I am in jail/exiled/etc then there are good odds some of the other people you have asked won't be available either :)

Regards,  
James

xoxox

**Date**: 10:41am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Claire

**To**: James

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

You think it will get that serious?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:59am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Claire

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

Honestly? No - I don't think so.

But if you'd asked the general public thirty years ago if Albus Dumbledore would attempt to murder an 18 month old child, I think you'd get the same response.

I, like five other adults and two children (and yes, I still think of them as children, despite the fact they are the two of the three most powerful people in the country!) just wish this were over.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:21am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tom

**Copy To**: Harry, Percy

**Subject**: **BASTARDS!**

The meeting finished about an hour ago, but it has taken me this long to calm down and not to go to Director Doyle and ask for the arrest of every single one of them.

But Harry... my beloved, wonderful husband, has a way of looking at things that makes everything a lot easier - a lot better.

I am ever so much calmer than I was, and yet I still want to kick the crap out of all of them. Which will give you some idea of just how angry I was an hour ago.

The meeting was... it was a farce. It was a short farce (which sometimes are the best kind) but still - an utter farce.

If you take two minutes for introductions, three minutes for a review of the situation and one minute for me to storm out of the room, the meeting actually only lasted 14 minutes.

(Side note - if all Ministry meetings were that long, my life would be a river of joy and I would dance through the meadows singing tra-la-la. But anyway...)

And in those fourteen minutes, we learned why they were there. They weren't there because of health and safety issues, and they weren't there because they wanted to have a friendly discussion with us.

No - they were, in fact, there to try to blackmail us.

Their entire purpose for staging this... parody of a meeting was so they could face Harry and me, and tell us that if we didn't give in to their demands, they will destroy the five of you (and Uncle Peter too - they didn't want to leave anyone out).

Due to Harry keeping a firm grasp on my leg, I did not leap across the table and shove my wand down their throats.

They made their demands - a full inquiry in to the events surrounding Professor Dumbledore's death, lead by a muggle judge (because apparently no one in The Ministry can be trusted), with powers to call anyone it sees fit, including the six of you and (by means of various spells) Professor Dumbledore, and use any techniques required to get at Harry's memory of the incident.

And, depending on the outcome, the arrest and prosecution of anyone found to have done wrong.

Surprisingly, they did not want it to be public - they are quite happy for it to be closed door. My best guess is that they want to be able to report the result as they see fit, rather than having to admit they are wrong.

Percy (such a lovely man) said that most of what they were asking for was in fact illegal and that neither The Ministry nor The Wizengamot could permit an inquiry under these terms, as it would violate ever so many laws.

At which point the meeting pretty much degenerated in a shouting match, with both sides yelling quite a lot.

Which would've have been fine, but Antonin Dolohov (one of The Followers) made an incredibly vile remark about... about the topic under discussion, and (I am a little ashamed to say) I lost my rag, called him a number of rude names and stormed out.

Harry came after me - and calmed me down quite a lot - while Percy escorted the three of them out.

Suffice to say - the protest is still going ahead. And I suspect we will see one or two more stories before Halloween.

There is the chance that I have made things worse, in which case I am truly sorry, but they had no intention of finding any type of compromise, and just wanted to screw with us.

Anyway.

As always,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:42am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: James, Lily, Tom, Sirius, Remus

**Copy To**: Luna, Harry

**Subject**: Re: BASTARDS!

I echo Luna's sentiments. They must have known most of what they were asking for was impossible - the only reason for asking for it was so we would refuse them.

The good thing is we have right, and law, on our side. Calling up the spirits of the departed in an inquiry is so far beyond forbidden that I don't think they've invented a word for it, and as for wanting to strip mine The Chief Warlock's memory? Good lord!

The down side is that anyone who supports this bunch of lunatics probably doesn't have a firm grasp of the law, and even if they did, probably doesn't care that much about it.

Lu - you did nothing wrong, and have nothing to apologise for. If anything, the blame is mine for meeting with them.

Percy.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:55am, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!

I'm going to have to cancel tonight (not the night itself - I am powerful, but not that powerful - just our part in it) - Harry, Luna and Justice Weasley met with The Followers of The Bumblebee today, and it didn't go well. Apparently Byson, Dolohov and... actually I didn't get the name of the third, but anyway - apparently they had some insane demands and tempers got heated and frayed and - well, you've seen Luna when she's angry, so you get the idea.

As a result, we (Lily, James and The Four Fathers minus One) are getting together later tonight with Harry and Luna to try to work out what we can do next.

I know cancelling our second date doesn't make that good an impression, but I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow night, and on Sunday.

Sorry again,  
Siri.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:02pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Severus

**To**: Claire

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

As much as I would love to take part, I had a little... accident about three years ago while brewing a batch of healing potions, and it caused me to get seriously bad vertigo if I am more than about two feet off the floor.

I am happy to come along and cheer for either side, but - sadly - my playing days are well and truly over.

Regards,  
Sev.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:14pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!

You are entirely forgiven.

This Dolohov guy you mentioned - would that be Antonin Dolohov?

xoxox-

**Date**: 12:32pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!

Luna did say his name was Antonin. Why?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:45pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Claire

**To**: Severus

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

Oh my - I'm sorry :)

We can use all the support you want, and... well - how would you feel about commentating? I am pretty sure James Potter will play, and I know how big rivals you were back in the day...

xoxox

**Date**: 12:59pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!

Because Antonin Dolohov is the first cousin of Nicola Delion (leader of The COQ), and also quite a large share holder in The Solaris.

Xoxox

**Date**: 1:13pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Severus

**To**: Claire

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

Oh good lord, that is a wonderful idea :)

Could I ask you a favour?

If James agrees to play, could you see your way to not telling him about this?

xoxox

**Date**: 1:20pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Claire

**To**: Severus

**Subject**: Re: Staff/Alumni Team

(mwahahahaha) Yes - I think I can do that :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:15pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Merope, Lily, James, Severus, Lucile

**Subject**: The State Of The Nation

A little while back, Madam Merope suggested that the magical community - especially those in the field of commerce - might be improved if there was a better relationship with The Goblin Nation.

While I admit I have been a tad distracted by the nonsense threatening to engulf us all, I have been thinking about this - and about an hour ago I convinced Ragnok, Griphoop and Slipknot that it would be beneficial to meet with the five of you tomorrow afternoon at about 3pm in the upstairs conference room of The Leaky Cauldron.

I explained that, as Minister, I thought that having firmer ties between the various races would not only be good for the general state of the community (something I have a fair interest in) but would also be good for business (something they have more than a passing interest in!)

What happens in the meeting is pretty much up to you. While I have an interest, I am not that good at commerce, and really don't have a complete grasp of the ins and outs of business'n'stuff.

Some might say that I'm press-ganging you in to this, and they'd be right. But if it helps, I'm not expecting anything - I just thought I would give you "mere mortals" the benefit of my position :)

If you really don't want to go, let me know and I will make your excuses.

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:24pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Numbers

Slight update - Claire and Dudley have said they won't be coming on Sunday. Something has come up with her parents, and they are going to be away for the weekend.

But everyone else is coming. That should be the final list.

And, if I haven't said it, thank you for putting up with this. I realise a sudden influx of people to Hogwarts will cause a little problem, but I am very grateful :)

Ron.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:46pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!

A group sets themselves up as champions of truth and justice, calling themselves The Followers of The Bumblebee.

They request permission to hold a protest march to voice their opinion that Professor Dumbledore was the victim of a cold blooded murder, rather than being killed in self-defence as the late Professor tried to murder two former students and their 18 month old kid.

They then use this protest to try force the magical government in to holding an official inquiry - a hearing that could spell the arrest and incarceration of five wizards and a witch who - up until now - have been considered decent, upstanding members of society (well - five decent, upstanding members, and me).

All of this would be bad enough, but now - now we find out that this group is... if not financed/lead by The COQ and their mouthpiece, they are at least in bed with them.

I would like to say I have a feeling that this should mean something. That we can use it to stop the protest, to get rid of The Bumblebees, to... to do something to prevent Harry and Luna having to go through this (and yes, I know they are going after the six of us, but in the big picture, only Tom has any real power, so they can't really be coming after us).

But I can't. The fact they are aligned with The COQ doesn't change anything, and the people who support them won't care (cause they are probably in the COQ themselves).

I'll let the others know, but sadly I don't see it changing much.

Le sigh.

Still on for Sunday?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:02pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Dudley

**To**: Harry, Luna

**Subject**: I know it's short notice

Claire and I will be away until Tuesday. Something has come up with Mike and Nikki, and we have to go to Devon.

Can you apologise to Hermione for us? (We would apologise ourselves, but it might spoil the surprise if we apologise about a party she knows nothing about).

See you soon,  
D&C

xoxox

**Date**: 3:47pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Dudley

**Subject**: Re: I know it's short notice

Anything we can do?

And yes - we'll give Hermione your apologies.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:04pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!

If The COQ are using this group as a front to further their actions, can't we make that public? Use it to embarrass them in some way?

$only Tom has any real power

Remus is Ambassador to The Werewolf Nation and you are The Ambassador to The ICW. Both positions are not inconsiderable. The COQ is not really a big fan of either group, and would love to take either or both of you out of the picture.

Getting rid of Headmaster Riddle would be quite a coup, but somehow I don't think that's all they're after.

$Still on for Sunday?

Oh yes.

P.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:15pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Smith

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Magical Unity

Have they changed the statue?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:28pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Sunday

How do you want to play it? Arrive together? Randomly hook up during the party? Carefully sneak off together at the end, just to get people as gossipin'?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:45pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Miss Smith

**Subject**: Re: Magical Unity

$Have they changed the statue?

Not that I know of, no. Why?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:01pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Smith

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Re: Magical Unity

Oh - probably nothing.

xoxox

**Date**: 9pm, 16th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Hannah, Susan, Janet, Jess

**Subject**: Half-Day

After the week we've had, Luna and I are going away for the weekend, starting tomorrow afternoon, so we'll only be in for a half day tomorrow.

We won't need WPS protection, Miss Owens - we'll be staying at Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow.

Take care,  
Harry.

xoxox

**Date**: 9am, 17th September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

You couldn't have given us less time? (grin)

I've been talking to the others, and we are all happy to go. And while the short notice is a bit of a problem, it's not like you scheduled this for Back To School day, and we can all afford to close up for an afternoon - especially for the chance to meet with the leaders of The Goblin Nation.

So - thank you, and we'll let you know how it goes.

xoxox

**Date**: 9am, 17th September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Percy

**Subject**: The Bumblebees

The five of us got together last night to discuss the results of your meeting, and Sirius brought up something that might change everything, but probably won't.

One of the guys you met with - Antonin Dolohov - is the cousin of Delion, and a major shareholder in The Solaris.

Which suggests the protest might not be as innocent as it seems.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:30am, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: James

**Subject**: Re: The Bumblebees

I think I agree with Ambassador Black - while that is interesting, it probably won't change anything. While I (and many, MANY others) might loath the COQ, they aren't actually an illegal group and they are free to give their patronage to whomever they might desire.

But on the other hand, we should probably keep an eye on this. With the elections next year, it's not beyond reason they could use this to build up support - possibly actually become a real party.

Did you come to any other conclusions?

xoxox

**Date**: 9:35am, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Tonight, Tonight

I was thinking we could bunk off early? I know President McCoy is due in ten days, but it's not something you need to deal with tonight, is it?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:21am, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Won't be just any night

Sadly I'm going to be busy until at least 3ish. There is a dispute about... grazing rights (for want of a better phrase) between the Acromantulas and Centaurs in The Blaydon Forest, and I am going out there to try to broker a deal before they start attacking each other.

But, once I'm done with that, I am pretty much free.

Why? Got something planned?

xoxox

**Date**: 11:01am, 17th September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Sunday

A few of us are getting together before hand, if you'd like to come along?

xoxox

**Date**: 11:35am, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Blaydon Forest

I'm just setting off now, and yes, a member of The WPS is coming with me. I am not sure I see the purpose - Garralax and Ellion are both relatively peaceful (as peaceful and a giant, magical spider and a half-man, half-horse warrior get) and I don't believe they'd be willing to start a war just to attack me.

But, as has been pointed out, mine is not to reason why...

(Yeah - not my best choice of quote).

I will let you know when I get back, and whether or not we will be at war with one or more magical races by the end of tomorrow.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:01pm, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Hermione

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Masking spells? Really?

When I was at school, people (including you, if I remember rightly) referred to me as the smartest witch in my generation. And, despite the fact I am incredibly modest (my modesty being one of the many wonderful attributes I possess in spades), they were pretty accurate.

Do I want to know what you are masking? And why the spells are in your office, and in the charms class room? Or would I be better waiting to ask until... well - until Monday?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:52pm, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Hermione

**Subject**: Re: Masking Spells? Really?

I think if you wait until Monday, you'd probably be better off. If you like, I could always obliviate you, just to help with the not asking :)

xoxox

**Date**: 1:05pm, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Hermione

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Masking Spells? Really?

No - I think I can contain my curiosity. And, should anyone else ask, I will forget all about it :)

But come Monday, I will remember to thank him properly :)

xoxox

**Date**: 1:47pm, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Hermione

**Subject**: I did NOT need to hear that!

xoxox

**Date**: 2:57pm, 17th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Peace in our time

You will no doubt be pleased to know that the problem has been sorted out, that two magical races will not be going to war and that we don't have to worry about either taking sides, or fighting them both.

And with that, I am off home.

PP.


	7. Week 4

**Date**: 9am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Everyone

**Subject**: The Early Bird Gets The Basilisk!

Good morning everybody!

I hope you are all fine and well this morning! I can't imagine that any of you will be nursing hangovers, or headaches, and I would certainly hope that nobody is off sick!

Since I have a mere ten days to get my budget approved, I am here, bright and early, and I thought I would share my joy and wonder at the brilliance of the morning with the rest of the world!

Don't you just love me?

xoxox

**Date**: 9:05am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Lucy

**Copy To**: Everyone

**Subject**: The Early Bird Gets *eaten by* The Basilisk

I can have The Minister executed, can't I?

xoxox

**Date**: 9:10am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: Everyone

**Subject**: The Early Warlock Gets His Way

Yes, yes you can.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:15am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Lucy

**Copy To**: Everyone

**Subject**: The Early Warlock Gets The Bird

Thank you.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:21am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Hermione

**To**: Everyone

**Subject**: The Most Important Thing

While I am not exactly sanguine about the fact my husband can still lie to me after 12 years of marriage, I really appreciated all of you coming to celebrate my birthday - I had a lot of fun, and, judging from the... expressions on some of my fellow Professors' faces at breakfast this morning, so did they :)

Setting aside the fact most of us want to find our beloved Minister and punish her in some truly inventive and ingenious ways, I think there is one very important thing that needs to be resolved...

Just how long have you and Padma been going out, Ambassador Black?

Again - thanks,  
Min.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:25am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: The Early Bird Is Waiting To Be Eaten

One could say eager, even :)

xoxox

**Date**: 9:30am, 20th September, 2010

**From:** Harry

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Peace in our time.

Once more I am in awe of your diplomatic skills. Not only have you prevented a hugely damaging war that could have had the potential to spread to other clans and tribes, but given that Luna is about six hours away from handing her budget to The Wizengamot, not having to put in funds for a major war will probably make her smile. (Plus, you know, all the people who won't have to fight in it).

And, given your rather dramatic arrival last night, does this mean I am no longer bound? Cause Luna has been giving me a few funny looks. (Which, on reflection, probably won't have been helped by me asking The D-DMLE if I can have her executed... Yeah. I am on the couch tonight!)

Seriously - thank you. (You can probably expect a more official letter of praise in due course).

xoxox

**Date**: 9:59am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Hermione

**Subject**: RS: The Most Important Thing

$While I am not exactly sanguine about the fact my husband can still lie to me after 12 years of marriage

So I take it you are going to let him live in blissful ignorance?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:21am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: My Newly Revealed Honey-Bunny

**Subject**: Re: Peace In Our Time

While I am happy to get any praise you send my way, you must know I don't do this for the glory. The idea of a country-wide Acromantula or Centaur rebellion fills me with so much dread...

If I can just get sidetracked for a moment, I sometimes wonder if you realise how big a thing The Golden Seven actually managed - how big an achievement the Magical Unification really is.

The simple fact that these wars don't break out, or even threaten to break out, more often is a true testimony to your legacy, as is the way mages can visit Gringotts without being terrified of accidentally starting another rebellion.

The seven of you really are true icons of the modern age, and I full expect your names to be spoken in the same breath as The Founders and Merlin.

And to answer your other question, yes - you are free from being bound. And thank you for keeping quiet - we are in your debt. And we will be happy to make it up to Luna, if you like :)

xoxox

**Date**: 10:42am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Hermione

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: The Most Important Thing

$So I take it you are going to let him live in blissful ignorance?

What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Which is a STUPID phrase if you think about it.

I mean - no one knew about the basilisk in The Chamber until ten years ago, and I'm pretty sure if that had ever got loose it would have hurt a hell of a lot of people.

And in Harry's last game as seeker, he didn't know about the bludger. At least until it broke six of his ribs.

But anyway...

xoxox

**Date**: 11:01am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Hermione

**Subject**: Re: The Most Important Thing

Feeling philosophical today, are we? A sign of age, perhaps?

xoxox

**Date**: 11:34am, 20th September

**From**: Hermione

**To**: Lucy

**Subject**: RS: The Most Important Thing

$Feeling philosophical today, are we? A sign of age, perhaps?

I can have the Headmaster executed, can't I?

xoxox

**Date**: 11:42am, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: The Most Important Thing

You know we have to tell them something eventually.

So - want to take this seriously, or just screw with their heads?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:01pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: *blush*

While I would like to be all modest and self-deprecating, I am actually entirely and completely aware of what we achieved. Though, to be honest, if the seven of us had known we would go down in history with Merlin and The Founders, I think we probably would have started a war instead. It would have been a lot more fun, and people would be far less likely to remember us!

Still - if the world is a better place because of me, then I guess I can be happy about it :)

xoxox

**Date**: 12:15pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Hermione

**Subject**: Re: The Most Important Thing

Yes, yes you can.

xoxox

**Date**: 1pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Dora

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: Sirius, James, Severus

**Subject**: Is it always like this?

xoxox

**Date**: 1:36pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: *blush*

The world is a better place, Mr Chief Warlock, though if you are going to start a war, count me in :)

xoxox

**Date**: 1:44pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Tonks

**Copy To**: Remus, James, Severus

**Subject**: Re: Is It Always Like This?

To be honest, we've only been doing this about three weeks. But... yes. It is pretty much like this.

Why? Did you think we were putting on a show for you since you are so wonderful and special?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:22pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Question

If I want, I can have one of my Aurors executed, can't I?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:35pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Everyone

**Subject**: Can I Make One Thing Clear?

Given the number of requests and queries, I thought it best to send this memo out. Consider it a public service broadcast, if you will.

NO ONE CAN HAVE ANYONE EXECUTED, ALRIGHT!

That is all.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:45pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Everyone

**Subject**: Any more fares?

Fifteen minutes until I send the budget in for Wizengamot approval. Any more requests for cash have to be in in the next five minutes.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:48pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Any more fares?

Can I have a pony?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:49pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucile

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Any more fares?

Can I have a unicorn?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:51pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Draco

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Any more fares?

Can I have a thestral?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:54pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Any more fares?

Can I have a hippalectryon?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:59pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Emily, Draco, Lucy, Lucile

**Subject**: Re: Any more fares?

Lucy : No, you can't have a pony.

Lucile : No, you can't have a unicorn.

Draco: No, you can't have a thestral.

Emily: I don't even know what a hippalectryon is, and even if I did, no - you can't have one.

But feel free to try again next year.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:00pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Enclosed**: MinistryBudget_

**Subject**: The Budget.

Dear Chief Warlock Potter,

Please find attached the governmental operating budget for 2010/2011. This includes Hogwarts, The Ministry, The Wizengamot, The Auror Academy and The Slush Fund We Use For Our Holidays.

(Obviously ones of those was a joke. I didn't provide a budget for The Wizengamot).

If you and your underlings could see your way clear to approving it by the 30th, I believe that everyone who is expecting to be paid on the 1st would be very grateful indeed :)

Love'n'kisses,  
Minister Potter.

Xoxox

**Date**: 3:10pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Re**: The Budget

After giving it a quick once over, I have handed it off to my many underlings, who will no doubt have it back in a few days (since they like being paid as well!)

Would you care to join me for an evening out, my lovely lady? (What with The Budget being out of both of our hands, I thought one night on the town would not be out of order!)

xoxox

**Date**: 3:42pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: I knew there was something...

Why did you want to have one of your Aurors executed, exactly?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:52pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: The Budget

Why yes, I would like to join you for an evening out. But I think there is something you are forgetting...

xoxox

**Date**: 4:01pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Ron  
**  
To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Re: I knew there was something...

He said The Cannons would finish bottom of the league!

xoxox

**Date**: 4:15pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The Budget.

Budget done - check.

Married to the most amazingly talented woman on the planet - check.

Kids at school so they won't need a babysitter - che...

Oh. Yeah. That.

In which case...

Would you care to join me for an evening out tomorrow night, my lovely lady? (What with The Budget being out of both of our hands, I thought one night on the town would not be out of order!)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:20pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: The Budget

I would consider it an honour and a privilege, my good lord.

And tonight - tonight we can just kick back and relax. I think that this, and the 1st of December, might just be my most favourite days of the year.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:36pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Re: I knew there was something...

Oh - in that case, yes. You can have him executed :)

(I mean - if every Auror became that wise and smart, we'd be in SERIOUS trouble!)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:52pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Amalie

**To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Tonight

I realise I should've asked this before, but what's going to happen tonight with The WPS agents at Hogwarts? Are they all going off to the reservations? And are there any extra Aurors coming to cover for them? And do Headmaster Riddle and Deputy Headmistress Weasley know?

(I admit I am mostly curious, but if they are there to protect the kids...)

xoxox

**Date**: 5:12pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Lucy

**Subject**: You can't see it, but I am sticking my tongue out at you.

So there!

xoxox

**Date**: 5:22pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Amalie

**Subject**: Re: Tonight

They've worked out a rota for the length of the year. Two agents will be staying behind, and the others will be going off to the reservations.

The two agents staying at the school will remain in their rooms - their charges have been told not to bother them unless it is REALLY urgent - unless there is a danger to any of the children under WPS Protection.

And yes, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress know all about this arrangement - as young Harry and Arthur are under WPS protection, Professor Weasley was informed at the start of the year.

I realise that some people might have problems with two transformed werewolves protecting Hogwarts, but they will both have taken wolfsbane, and that, along with The WPS training, ensures they are not wild or dangerous.

(Well - except to those who would do the children harm. But I think we'd both agree that anyone who falls in to that category pretty much deserves two wild and dangerous werewolves...)

Does that answer your question?

xoxox

**Date**: 6:11pm, 20th September, 2010

**From**: Amalie

**To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Re: Tonight

Yes - thank you.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:01am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Miss Owens

**Copy To**: Miss Smith

**Subject**: Last Night

Dear Miss Owens,

As per our agreement, this is my report of the first Full Moon protection detail. I assume you're going to get reports from the Sisters Summers, but since they both spent the night as wolves, I am also assuming they are probably not going to be very full and detailed reports :)

Miss Linda Summers spend the night in her office. She slept a little, and, because of the wolfsbane, she kept her mind for the whole night. She also set an anti-tamper lock on her door, that could only be opened by The Heads of House and me.

Miss Julia Summers did the same, but went for a patrol of the castle at midnight. She didn't encounter any students, or evil doers intent on doing evil, and went back to her office, and slept for the rest of the night.

Oh - I did explain the situation to the students just after tea. Most of them seemed pretty much okay with it, but to be honest I am more worried about the parents' reactions than the children's.

All in all it went very well. And while the system might react differently to "incidents", on the whole I think it is very well planned.

Regards,  
Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:30am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Tom

**Copy To**: Miss Smith

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

Dear Headmaster,

I have received reports from the Summers Twins, but as you suspected, they are not exactly full of detail. Although Miss Julia said that during her patrol of the castle, she noticed... well - she wasn't exactly clear on that part. I'm sure you know that while the werewolf does retain its mind, it is heavily influenced by the canine side, which warps its perception a little. Anyway - she said she would come and talk to you about it, and take you back to where she saw whatever it was she saw.

I'm also pretty happy with the way it worked. If possible, I'd like to tweak the anti-tamper locks to include some DMLE personnel - if the school is going to be under attack, I suspect that you and your Heads of House have better things to be doing than unlocking doors for werewolves.

Right now, I am drafting plans to deal with "incidents" during the full moon. I'd like to say they are complicated and inventive, but mostly they involve VAST ACRES of Aurors. I've also considered bringing Dolores in to this (but, given the inherent danger of such an act, it would only be if the incident was really, truly serious!)

Once I've finished the plans, I'll forward them to The Director, and suggest that she send them to you for advice and consent.

But hey - one down, an infinite amount to go :)

Regards,  
Miss Owens

xoxox

**Date**: 9:59am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Wanna make it interesting?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:02am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: James, Severus, Lucile, Lily, Merope

**Subject**: The Goblin Council

I was going to ask you about this yesterday, but I got distracted by the budget submission. And my husband wanting to have me executed for being too peppy.

How did it go with The Council? Did you have some worthwhile discussions? Was it a complete waste of time? Did James manage to avoid starting a war that will end all wars?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:42am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Lucy

**Subject**: What did you have in mind?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:49am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Here's the thing

Five galleons that we'll end above you in the league. Plus another five that you will finish bottom.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:01am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Re: Last Night

$Anyway - she said she would come and talk to you about it, and take you back to where she saw whatever it was she saw.

I will remember to ask her about it tomorrow if she hasn't mentioned it before then.

$I've also considered bringing Dolores in to this (but, given the inherent danger of such an act, it would only be if the incident was really, truly serious!)

I think if it gets that serious, most of us would be there anyway :)

$Once I've drafted the plans, I'll forward them to The Director, and suggest that she send them to you for advice and consent.

I have an ENDLESS amount of advice to give :)

Regards,  
Tom

xoxox

**Date**: 11:19am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Lucy

**Subject**: Deal

And I look forward to taking my wife out when Chudley win the league :)

xoxox

**Date**: 11:20am, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Severus

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Merope, James, Lily, Lucile

**Subject**: Re: The Goblin Council

I know it will come as a shock, but James was polite, courteous and kind. And he managed not to offend the goblins at all.

Do you think The Department of Mysteries could look in to him being a doppleganger? Or possibly possessed? Cause that seems like the only reasonable explanation :)

As for the discussion, I think I will leave that to Madam Merope, as she is far, far more eloquent than I could ever be.

Regards,  
Sev.

Xoxox

_Dear Cally,_

_I was wondering if you could do me a favour..._

xoxox

**Date**: 12:31pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Severus, Merope, Lily, Lucile

**Subject**: Re: The Goblin Council

I'll have you know I am the paragon of diplomacy!

xoxox

**Date**: 12:42pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Hermione, Ginny, Amalie

**Copy To**: Draco, Claire

**Subject**: Oddness abounds

Last night, during her patrol, Miss Julia said she saw something strange around the 5th floor, near the Charms classrooms.

She went back this morning after she transformed, but couldn't find any sign of it.

I've also had a look, and there is nothing to indicate any strangeness or anomalies.

It's probably nothing to worry about, but if I could ask you all to keep an eye out for anything above the normal level of strangeness, I'd be most grateful.

But only if you are passing. I don't want this disrupting the school, since it might be nothing.

Regards,  
Tom.

xoxox  
_  
Dear Mother,_

_I found out what you wanted - at least it'll give you something in common :)_

_Are we going to get to go to any games?_

xoxox

**Date**: 1:02pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Lily

**To**: James

**Copy To**: Luna, Severus, Lucile, Merope

**Subject**: Re: The Goblin Council

Yes dear. Now be quiet and let Madam Merope talk.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:12pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Miss Smith

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Hogwarts Report

Boss,

Who is Dolores?

xoxox

**Date**: 1:24pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Miss Smith

**Subject**: Re: Hogwarts Report

I would be most grateful if you would forget that I mentioned Dolores. It is not secret, it is not restricted... it is just not discussed.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:28pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Miss Smith

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Re: Hogwarts Report

Forget what? (grin)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:01pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Copy To**: Severus, Lily, James, Lucile

Greetings,

Setting aside the fact young James is a parody of diplomacy, I think that the five of us would agree that the meeting went very well.

The Goblins are also... unhappy with the relationship between our two races. They think that every human is just expecting us to betray them at a moment's notice - that we spend our time plotting how to deal with the eventual rebellion.

It came as quite a surprise to them to learn that most of us trust them. That we don't think they are plotting against us, and we don't spend our time plotting against them.

After that misconception was ironed out, things went a little more smoothly.

Did you know that Goblins have a method of moving massive amounts of gold around from branch to branch - from country to country? And the distance they are transporting things doesn't seem to matter - they can move things from Diagon Alley to Australia as easily as they move things from Diagon Alley to Rosen Street.

And they don't send people with it - they put the gold (or whatever else the need to send) in at one end, and it comes out at the other.

I mention this because a few of us - those in the books and potions line especially - have a HUGE need to transport large amounts of goods, and at the minute, we either have to shrink it down or (if that would damage it) we have to accompany it.

Most of the transportals (which is the nearest translation from the Goblin-tongue) are deep underground, but Slipknot said that, if we could ensure enough wizards would use it in the first six months, they would be willing to build one of these transportals in each of the post offices around the country. It would have to be staffed by Goblins (at least in the beginning) because they know how to use them and we don't, and there would be a small fee, but you can probably imagine the benefits of this - anyone being able to send large packages around the country, the world, without having to go with them?

There were a few other topics - they'd like to see more muggle born students opening vaults (rather than just exchanging money each year) and are willing to give reduced start up costs to those coming in to the wizarding world, and they would be open to discussions about modifying the way they pay The Ministry each year (but on a fair basis - they realise if the muggle born mages open vaults, they will be less exchanging of currencies which in turn will reduce what they pay to The Ministry, and are looking to find a way to balance it out so it is more or less the same as what they do now), but the transportal thing was the "big idea", for want of a better phrase.

We also agreed to meet every six months, pending circumstances at the time, so that the relationship we have started can be continued.

So all in all, it was very worth while, and if this transportal idea takes off, it could not only revolutionise our country, but also have the added benefit of bringing the general public in to day to day contact with the Goblins, which in turn will (I hope) make our two races get along better.

Regards,  
Merope.

xoxox

_Dear Cally,_

_Thank you for the information._

_Unfortunately I don't think we'll be able to take you to any of the games during term time. Other parents don't get to do it, and if we start throwing our power around, it might end badly._

_Plus you did say you wanted to be treated like every other student :)_

_No doubt we can go to some games together during the holidays, but I think that's about it._

_Love,  
Mum._

xoxox

**Date**: 2:52pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Merope

**Copy To**: James, Lily, Severus, Lucile

**Subject**: Re: The Goblin Council

Dear Madam Merope,

I am impressed. I just thought the eight of you would have a chat, and set some foundations for future discussions. But here you are with actual agreements and decisions and things.

The Transportal plan is amazing. There might be some objections from the Post Office, but I think we can probably talk them round.

I'm not sure what we can do about the muggle-born vault thing. We can't force them to use Gringotts if they don't want to, but I suppose we can offer them more encouragement if Gringotts are willing to help us.

So - where do we go from here? Did the Goblins give you a schedule? Are they going to talk to you, or to The Ministry?

(Sorry - I am still in the surprised stage!)

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:22pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Emily

**Subject**: 2010 Quidditch Season

Dear Ambassador,

Would you care to accompany my husband and I to the second match of the season? Portree are playing at Hartleigh Mount, and I have heard that you are a big fan of the home team.

Harry and I have season tickets, and we are allowed to invite a guest to each match.

Regards,  
Luna.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:45pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Dudley

**To**: Luna, Harry

**Subject**: I am REALLY sorry about this.

I'd like to apologise in advance for this, and point out that it is not my fault and if you want someone to blame you have to yell at Her Majesty. (And if you are going to do that, please let me know in advance so I can come along and watch!).

The formal banquet being held for President McCoy was originally going to be just for the muggle government and The Queen, but DOM Lane is going to attend, and The PM wants someone from the magical government in attendance.

Which, I am afraid, means you two.

It's at 8pm next Monday at the palace, and it is formal attire - formal muggle attire since only The PM and a few others know about the magical world.

Once again - sorry :)

Regards,  
Duds.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:02pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: 2010 Quidditch Season

I would be delighted to join you. The chance to watch Puddlemere and Mr Krum... Sometimes I want to forget I am a 1,500 year old vampire who represents the most powerful family on earth, and just go "squeeee" for five minutes.

But as I haven't talked a lot about this, how did you find out I was a big fan of Puddlemere?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:15pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Dudley

**Copy To**: Luna

Subject: Luna looks *fantastic* in formal dress

Hey,

We will be happy to come to a formal dinner. And if we can co-ordinate with the secret service, we can give Miss Smith and Miss Owens the night off.

Regards,  
Harry

xoxox

**Date**: 4:28pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Emily

**Subject**: Re: 2010 Quidditch Season

I would like to say that I have a huge spy network that can learn anything about anyone in a moment's notice.

But the truth is I asked Cally to ask your daughter :)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:29pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Dudley

**Subject**: RS: Luna looks *fantastic* in formal dress

It's true - I really do.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:31pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Dudley

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Luna looks *fantastic* in formal dress.

So does Claire. I think most women do :)

And The Palace will be fully protected, so I believe that The WPS can stay home with no worries about your safety.

Just so as you know - this is only a banquet, not a summit, so feel free to discuss the progress of the kids in school, or where you plan to go on holiday. The proper business stuff will come on Tuesday!

Duds.

Xoxox

**Date**: 4:59pm, 21st September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Cunning, yet simple

I must remember to thank her :)

On that note - she isn't much of a fan, but would Lucy be able to come to some of the games?

xoxox

**Date**: 9:22am, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Dudley

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Monday Night

Dear Miss Owens,

I would like your permission to take Harry and Luna out for the evening on Monday night. As you probably know, there is a state banquet for President McCoy and DOM Lane, and - as with most state banquets, it is being held at The Palace.

Consequently I think that your two favourite wards should be suitably protected without the need for intervention from The WPS.

If you have a problem with this, I will be happy to meet with you to discuss it further, but The Palace will be protected by a fair number of Secret Service agents, augmented by agents from President McCoy's detail. And lets not forget that Minister Potter and Chief Warlock Potter are pretty capable of defending themselves in their own right.

I really don't foresee any problems, but, as I said, I am willing to discuss this further if you think it necessary - having watched my Secret Service detail at work I would not want to prevent you from doing your duty.

Regards,  
Dudley Dursley

xoxox

**Date**: 9:59am, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Any second now...

If my calculations are correct - and when am I ever wrong? - you should be getting a communication from Slipknot in regard to the post office project.

So - was I right?

xoxox

**Date**: 10:01am, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Merope

**Enclosed**:

**Subject**: Re: Any second now...

Have I mentioned that while I love you dearly, sometimes you scare the crap out of me?

Just as your memo popped up, Susan brought in this morning's mail, which included a hand-written letter from the third most powerful Goblin in the country.

There have been rumours that you are a seer, and are also secretly running the magical world from behind the scenes. Also that you are the re-incarnation of Merlin.

But - setting aside your alleged omnipotence and possible divinity - Slipknot pretty much repeated what you said, and laid out a tentative schedule for discussions and building a prototype in Hogsmeade.

He has also asked if you and Severus can be present for these discussions. Apparently he believes that - of the five people he met with - you two would be the most helpful in conducting these discussions and negotiations.

Maybe it's because you are so old and Severus looks kind of like a Goblin :)

I have attached a schedule for the talks/prototyping/etc - will you be available?

Regards,  
Luna

xoxox

**Date**: 10:30am, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Dudley

**Copy To**: Miss Smith

**Subject**: Re: Monday Night

Ambassador,

Would it be possible for me to talk to the lead agent in the Secret Service? I am aware he probably doesn't know about the magical world, and I will be on my best behaviour and not spill the secret, but I'd like to know who I am turning over my responsibilities to before I let The Minister and Chief Warlock out to play :)

They have no official engagements before then, and - unless they are planning a walkabout they haven't told me - I should be available for most of the next few days.

Regards,  
Miss Owens

xoxox

**Date**: 10:57am, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Emily

**Subject**: Re: Cunning, yet simple

Surprisingly, you are not the first person to ask me that.

As a rule, students aren't permitted to leave school during term time. There are other exceptions - family emergencies and the like, plus designated Hogsmeade trips from the third year and above.

However you are a fairly powerful woman, and you are friends with Tom, so it would not be unreasonable for you to convince him to let you take Lucy to a few games.

So, arguably, yes - you can take Lucy to the Puddlemere game, and any other games that follow, and I doubt that Tom would stop you.

Harry and I talked about it, and decided we can't use our power to show favouritism to our children (at least not in relation to Hogwarts). Fleur and Viktor, Dudley and Claire, Ron and Hermione all said pretty much the same thing.

I've leave it up to you, but honestly I wouldn't recommend it. It would make Lucy stand out at school - even more than the mortal daughter of the Ambassador to Volterra probably does already - and were you to gain any enemies in the political arena, they would probably not hesitate to use it against you.

So - to sum up - I wouldn't advise it, but ultimately, it's up to you.

Regards,  
Luna

xoxox

**Date**: 11:01am, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Son of mine

I realise that as the last of The Founders' Heirs we are probably the target of some discussion and speculation, but I just got the strangest memo from Luna.

$There have been rumours that you are a seer, and are also secretly running the magical world from behind the scenes. Also that you are the re-incarnation of Merlin.

Now - I wouldn't ask you to betray any confidences you might have been given, but have you heard anything like this?

Or is the evil wench that we know and love just teasing me?

(And if so, can we do something mean to her?)

Love,  
Mum

xoxox

**Date**: 11:45am, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Dudley

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Re: Monday Night

$Would it be possible for me to talk to the lead agent in the Secret Service?

Special Agent Parks will be free all Friday afternoon and is quite happy to talk to you. As you mentioned, he isn't aware of the magical world, and believes you are attached to a top secret division of Special Ops, and are responsible for protecting former intelligence operatives.

If, after the meeting, you are still not entirely convinced, The Director has agreed to second you and Miss Smith to the Secret Service for the evening - at which point I suspect we will have a little more to discuss.

Regards,  
Dudley

xoxox

**Date**: 12pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Tom, Percy, Bella, Minnie, James, Lily, Merope

**Subject**: The State of The Nation

Dear all,

I have written the introduction, and since Harry threatened to beat me over the head with it if I forced him to listen to it again, I thought I would spread the joy. (Or spread the risk of getting beaten over the head - but either way it will make Harry happy!)

Keep in mind, this is fairly early in the process, and there are still a number of ideas to be finalised, so it might change a little over the coming weeks.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Assembled members of The Wizengamot, Ministry and honoured guests. Once again, it is my pleasure and my privilege to come to this chamber, and report on the state and situation of our community, and our relations with the rest of the world, both magical and non-magical._

_Working in partnership with The Wizengamot, our government has improved the lives of our citizens, and working in partnership with The Ambassador to The Court of St James, our relations with Her Majesty's government are better than ever - and while we are not yet ready to reveal ourselves to the world at large, I believe that the day when magical and non-magical communities can live and work side by side, building a better future for not just the whole human race, but every magical and non-magical race that inhabits the planet._

_But until that day dawns, I, and my Ministry, will continue to uphold the standards that you have become accustomed to - that you should demand from those you elected to govern your world._

_And with that single goal in mind, I would like to tell you about our plans for the coming year - about how we will improve education, and work to better the lives of everyone. How we will improve the service your government provides, and continue to uphold the friendly relations with our partners in government, both here and abroad._

I realise this is the... fifth year in a row I have mentioned revealing our world to the muggle world, and that we aren't really any closer to it, but honestly - it is one of the dreams I have, and I am not going to let it go :)

I also realise that I might not actually get the whole of the year to pursue the agenda I'm going to set out, but I refuse to become a pregnant flobberworm - just sitting around, waiting around for this Ministry to come to an end. It's just not me.

So - what do you think? Any suggestions? Tweaks? Things I should change?

Regards,  
Lu

xoxox

**Date**: 12:44pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Emily

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Cunning, yet simple

As Lucy will be coming home for the holidays (we are returning to Volterra for Christmas, but staying here over Easter) no doubt we might be able to come to some games then.

Lucy hasn't mentioned any problems, but I don't want to do anything to draw more attention to her, so I think I'll leave her be :)

(And thank you for the advice)

Regards,  
Emily

Xoxox

**Date**: 1:31pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Dudley

**Subject**: Re: Monday Night

I am in your debt.

xoxox

**Date**: 1:45pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Review Time Again

We're about three weeks shy of the two month review point. Do you have a preference for any date in particular?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:19pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Merope

**Subject**: Mother of mine

I haven't heard any comments or suggestions, but given that I am your son - and a fairly revered person myself - there's the chance people wouldn't talk to me about this any way.

But if you were the re-incarnation of Merlin, you'd tell me, right?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:32pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Padma (and Sirius)

**To**: Everyone (including Sirius)

**Subject**: Padma and Sirius

I know it has taken a while to get to this, but we've been formulating our answer.

Sirius and I have been on one or two dates, and that is all. We might last, we might not - we don't know.

Quite why you are being so nosey is beyond us. Remus has been dating Tonks for three and a half years and no one seemed to care.

Love'n'hugs,  
Padma

xoxox

**Date**: 2:35pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Confession

You have no idea how tempted I was to add "But I have to say he is a DEMON in the sack".

xoxox

**Date**: 2:42pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Smirk

Keep that for the next news post :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:48pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Correspondent PP, at your service

Maybe I'll know one way or the other by then :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:59pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: No offence but "PP" is kind of a funny name!

You mean there is doubt in your mind?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:02pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Wishing we had a fifth amendment...

Cause I would so be pleading it now.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:15pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: Tonks

**Subject**: 3 and half YEARS?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:16pm, 22nd September 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: Tonks

**Subject**: Three and half years?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:17pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: Tonks

Subject: 3 1/2 years?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:18pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Remus

**Copy To**: Tonks

**Subject**: 3 1/2 years?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:19pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Tonks

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: 3 1/2 years?

(Sorry - couldn't resist)

xoxox

**Date**: 3:22pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: 3 1/2 years?

Remus told me they'd been dating for 3 1/2 months.

How do you know different?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:30pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Erm... oooops?

I really thought they knew...

xoxox-

**Date**: 3:35pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Padma

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: You didn't know?

Remus and I meet every three weeks or so for Council business. The change in him over the past 40 months or so has been pretty obvious.

I really thought everyone knew... How could people not?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:40pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Ron

**To**: Bella

**Subject**: Re: Review Time Again

How about October 13th? It's a few days before the first Hogsmeade visit, so checking all the rookies are up to scratch is probably a good thing.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:52pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Padma

**Subject**: Re: Erm... oooops?

Don't let it worry you. I should probably have told you that I wasn't telling anyone else, but it kept slipping my mind.

Dora and I will deal with the fallout as it comes, as - no doubt - you and Padfoot will deal.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:01pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: James, Lily, Sirius, Tom, Severus, Lucile, Harry, Luna

**Copy To**: Tonks

**Subject**: This weekend

My beloved and I would like to take you all out to dinner this Saturday. We will tell you everything - including the reason we hid it for so long - and answer any questions you might have.

Regards,  
Remmie

xoxox

**Date**: 4:19pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Re: This weekend

Count Lils and me in.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:22pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Severus

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Re: This weekend

Lucile and I will be happy to join you.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:29pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Sirius

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: *ANY* questions? (smirk)

Padma and I will there (and I know you forgot to invite her, but *we* have only been dating a for a little while!)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:41pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Re: This weekend

Sadly I have to stay in school this weekend, so I will not be able to join you.

But no doubt one of my many spies will be happy to report back to me :)

xoxox

**Date**: 4:49pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Sirius

**Subject**: Re: *ANY* questions? (smirk)

Anything you can ask, I can ask better :)

xoxox

**Date**: 8:52pm, 22nd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: Re: This weekend

Sorry I didn't reply earlier, but work got a tad busy :)

We'll both be there.

xoxox

**Date**: 8:57am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Remus

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: This weekend

The Chief Warlock? Busy? Surely not :)

I realise I might be... well - you can feel free not to answer this if it is out of bounds - but I was wondering how the investigation in to The WPS was going?

I realise things take time, and the werewolf community would rather have this done properly than done quickly, but it's two weeks since the inquiry started, and nearly three since the story appeared.

I promise I will not reveal anything you tell me - not even to Dora - this is just me asking for my own peace of mind.

Regards,  
Remus

xoxox

**Date**: 9:24am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: Any second now...

Severus and I will be happy to attend the negotiations. I forwarded him the memo, and the schedule, and he doesn't have any problems.

M.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:01am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Percy

**To**: Luna, Harry, Tom

**Subject**: My utmost apologies

Dear all,

I have spent the last few days looking for reasons to close down the protest next month, and sadly I haven't been able to do it.

I've done this on my own - not involved any of my staff - so don't worry about the COQ or The Solaris publishing this.

My best hope is that at some point over the next month, or on the day itself, they do something that violates the laws they are protesting under. But given how liberal those laws are, it seems unlikely. (And no - I am not asking for the laws to be tightened - I like the fact they are liberal, even if it does not serve us in this case).

So - looks like it'll happen. Sorry :(

Percy

xoxox

**Date**: 10:34am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Ron

**Subject**: Re: Review Time Again

October 13th it is. Sophia and I will come over to Auror HQ, and talk to each of the new cadets in turn.

Thanks.

xoxox

**Date**: 10:41am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Remus

**Subject**: The Board

I am not exactly in the loop, despite the fact it is a Wizengamot investigation.

But being one of the most powerful people in the country has its benefits :)

So far it looks like the five agents are the only ones at fault. Every agent at Hogwarts has been questioned, as well as most of the senior staff including Jess and Janet, and nothing out of the ordinary has shown up.

The next part is questioning the agents more thoroughly - so you might expect a few more werewolves to be brought in for questioning.

The estimate is that it will be finished on the 7th, and will make its full report to Luna and me then, followed by you - as the Ambassador - then the public at large.

Hope that helps  
H.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:20am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: The State of The Nation

That is quite impressive - I am looking forward to hear your speech :)

xoxox

**Date**: 11:35am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Merope

**Subject**: uh-oh

You sent Severus THE WHOLE memo? Even the part where I said he looked like a goblin?

And he agreed to help?

I'm going to be paying for this for a good long while, aren't I?

xoxox

**Date**: 11:52am, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Mwahahahahaha

Yes, it's possible

xoxox

**Date**: 12:01pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Dudley

**Subject**: State Visit

Any idea what they might want to discuss?

xoxox

**Date**: 12:32pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Percy

**Subject**: Re: My utmost apologies

Don't worry about it - whoever is behind has - it appears - been planning this for a while. They will know the laws that relate to this back to front, and be very careful not to look like they are coming close to even bending them.

We'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Seriously - it's not your fault.

xoxox

**Date**: 12:53pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Tom

**Enclosed**:

**Subject**: Quidditch Schedule

Headmaster,

Please find attached the practice and game schedule for the year. Every house gets the same time, and the schedule is fixed and can't be altered (except for major problems, such as long term illness and so forth).

Regards,  
Gin.

Xoxox

**Date**: 1:43pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Dudley

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: Re: State Visit

Hey,

I admit, I'm not entirely sure what they want to talk to you about. But both the President and The DOM asked for you to be present at the banquet, so I can only assume it has something to do with both of you.

Like I said - as far as I know there are no plans to get in to actual official business, so whatever they want to talk to you about is probably nothing to worry about - at least on a professional level.

Miss Owens is meeting with Special Agent Parks tomorrow afternoon, and the outcome of that will determine whether the Secret Service or The WPS will be looking after you.

With all due respect to Miss Owens and her agents, I would prefer the muggle side of things to be handled by the muggle police and the Secret Service.

Anyway - see you on Monday

Duds.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:00pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Ginny

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Schedule

Thanks.

Slytherin-Hufflepuff as the first match? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to stir up old rivalries, young missy :)

xoxox

**Date**: 2:22pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: The Budget

Hey pookie,

The budget has passed the first round of reviews with no alterations. Doesn't that just fill you with warm fuzzies?

With any luck, we can have it signed by the 28th, and take a two day holiday :)

Love,  
CWTB

xoxox

**Date**: 2:43pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Harry, Luna, Bella

**Copy To**: Tom, Miss Owens, Miss Smith

**Subject**: Dementor sighting.

I've had reports of a dementor horde spotted in the highlands about 30 miles away from Hogwarts.

I have sent three Aurors Squads and One Unspeakable Team to deal with them - I am not really worried, but it is best not to take chances.

I honestly don't think they will attack Hogwarts, but as they are within my definition of close (which, if you are curious, is anywhere within 50 miles of the school) I thought it wise to advise you of the possible threat.

I will let you know when the disposal team is done.

Regards,  
Lucy.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:12pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Schedule

Me? Remind you that Harry wiped the floor with us for six years running? Would I do such a thing?

Are we inviting parents to the games again this year? It seemed to go pretty well last year, even if there was that... unfortunate incident after the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game.

xoxox

**Date**: 3:34pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Lucile

**To**: Severus

**Subject**: Hey sweetie

I'm bored. I've got the new batch of wands done, and until the new cores are delivered, I've got nothing to do.

Wanna go play a prank on James?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:49pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: re: The Budget

That's MINISTER Pookie to you, Chief Warlock Teddy-Bear.

And a holiday sounds nice. Two days where I don't have to worry about budgets or money or making sure I don't annoy too many people...

Tell me why I took this job again?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:22pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Lucy

**To**: Harry, Luna, Bella

**Copy To**: Tom, Miss Owens, Miss Smith

**Subject**: Dementor sighting.

It's done. The initial report says all 12 dementors were killed. As per standing policy, the cloaks were brought back to be studied by The Department of Mysteries, and the bodies were burned by a controlled fiendfyre inferno.

All 24 members of the disposal team performed admirably, and I will be granting them the bonuses as usual - they earned them.

Regards,  
Lucy

xoxox

**Date**: 4:32pm, 23rd December, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Ginny

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Schedule

I'm not sure about inviting the parents. With the arrival of the "celebrity" children, security has become slightly more of a concern.

While I admit it isn't likely that anyone who wants to come to the matches will be doing so so they can assassinate a group of children, but...

How about tonight we have a meeting with The WPS agents, and see if we can find a way to balance all this out?

I did promise myself that the arrival of Cally, Thomas and the other's would disrupt the school as little as possible - I guess I should try to keep that promise :)

Tom.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:54pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Harry, Luna

**Subject**: I can have Snape sent to jail, right?

xoxox

**Date**: 5:00pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Ginny

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Quidditch Schedule

I'll be there. The kids enjoyed being cheered on by more than their houses last year - I'd kind of like to give the new team members the same experience!

xoxox

**Date**: 5:22pm, 23rd September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: James

**Copy To**: Luna

**Subject**: Sure - why not!

xoxox

**Date**: 9:01am, 24th September 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Miss Smith

**Copy To**: Harry

**Subject**: This afternoon

I am going to be unavailable for about two hours this afternoon. I have to meet with a member of The Queen's security detail to discuss what's going to happen on Monday.

Miss Smith - in my absence, you are in general command.

Minister - if at all possible I would like you to stay in The Ministry building, and out of the areas the general public can access. If this isn't possible, I would request that you contact Miss Smith, and she will assign some spare agents to come with you.

I should be back before the end of the day, and I will update you when I return.

Regards,  
Jess.

xoxox

**Date**: 9:25am, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Miss Owens

**Subject**: Re: This afternoon

As always, I am yours to command :)

xoxox

**Date**: 9:55am, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Tom

**To**: Miss Owens

**Enclosed**:

**Subject**: Castle Security

I had a meeting with a few of your agents last night about potential visitors to the castle.

The Quidditch Tournament is starting in a month or so, and last year we invited the parents of the players to watch.

After talking to your agents, we believe it would be possible to ensure the protection of their wards, even with an influx of parents.

I've enclosed a copy of the proposal, and Miss Julia said she'd be in touch later.

Regards,  
Tom

xoxox

**Date**: 10:25am, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: James

**Subject**: So there's something I should've asked...

Why do you want to have Severus arrested, exactly?

I'm not saying you can't - just curious.

xoxox

**Date**: 11:01am, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Tom

**Subject**: Re: Castle Security

That all looks fine. I'm out this afternoon, but - if it is acceptable - I would like to come visit the castle and talk to my agents over the weekend?

xoxox

**Date**: 11:42am, 24th September, 2010

**From**: James

**To**: Harry

**Subject**: *blush*

He and Lucile got together and managed to make every single one of my books invisible.

It took me five hours to get them all back to normal, and I am still pretty sure I am missing some of them!

I know what you're going to say - that after what we got up to at Hogwarts I was probably asking for at least some pay back - but still...

xoxox

**Date**: 12:00pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Harry

**To**: Severus, Lucile

**Subject**: *snirk*

Dad is somewhat doing his nut. I am impressed :)

xoxox

**Date**: 12:31pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Lucile

**To**: Harry

**Copy To**: Severus

**Subject**: Re: *snirk*

We do our best :)

xoxox

**Date**: 1:45pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Claire

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: This weekend

Would you like to go out and find a suitable dress this weekend? From what I've seen, the formal wear mages wear is not exactly... appropriate for the Palace.

xoxox

**Date**: 2:01pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Clare

**Copy To**: Miss Smith

**Subject**: Re: This weekend

I'd be happy to go with you. I'm due at Remus' place tomorrow night, but I'm free during the day.

You know - assuming there isn't a disaster of any type :)

Miss Smith - we will be shopping in muggle London - would you and Master Jones like to come along?

xoxox

**Date**: 2:32pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Smith

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: This weekend

$would you and Master Jones like to come along?  
I think you can take that as read :)

xoxox

**Date**: 3:04pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Merope

**To**: Luna

**Subject**: Re: State Of The Nation

I am suitably impressed. Are you going to include all the Goblin stuff?

xoxox

**Date**: 3:35pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Miss Owens

**To**: Harry, Luna

**Copy To**: Miss Smith, Dudley

**Subject**: The Banquet

I have returned from my meeting with Special Agent Parks, and I have to admit I am impressed with his plans.

He will be contacting the two of you on Sunday to finalize the arrangements for your journey to and from The Palace, as neither I nor any of my department will be in attendance.

Yes - I am letting you off the leash (so to speak) so you can go play without your Aunt Jess looking over your shoulder :)

(Enjoy it - it won't happen very often!)

Regards,  
Jess

xoxox

**Date**: 3:49pm, 24th September 2010

**From**: Luna

**To**: Merope

**Subject**: Re: The State Of The Nation

I don't know about the Goblin stuff yet - after the first or second meeting I will have a better idea.

(Mostly I want to know if this can be done before I tell people we're gonna do it!

xoxox

**Date**: 4:12pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Amalie

**To**: Bella

**Subject**: Le Sigh

Sadly I will be working late tonight - we had a minor mishap in the lab and now the ceiling is covered in monkey guts.

I have assigned four students to deal with it, but as they didn't do it on purpose, I don't think I should make them do it alone.

If we can push tea to a late supper? I'll make it worth your while :)

Love,  
Ams.

xoxox

**Date**: 4:32pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Bella

**To**: Amalie

**Subject**: Re: Le Sigh

It is not to worry sweetie. I can do some extra marking and then get a bit of practice in. Say 8:45 at Le Petit Chou Chou?

xoxox

**Date**: 4:41pm, 24th September, 2010

**From**: Amalie

**To**: Bella

**Subject**: Re: Le Sigh

Consider it a date.


End file.
